Hungover On You
by VoodooLilies
Summary: James is the most obnoxious boy,Lily is desperate to find love,Sirius has lost a bet which means he needs to stop his playboy habits and Charlie is Lily's best friend who may solve that for him.Times are bad at their final year,will they get by unscathed?
1. The Love of Friends

**Chapter One- The Love of Friends**

Disclaimer: Not JKR and I don't own any of her characters; Charlie/Charlotte is my creation though.

_First fan fiction so don't hate. __ Please R&R and thanks for reading!_

"James! You can't do that, it's cheating!" Charlotte yelled from a few feet away in the Potter's backyard. Their parents sat talking on the patio, but had stopped to watch the commotion their four year-olds were causing.

"It is too fair, I've won." James smiled smugly at the short girl next to him. She had hazel eyes that were stunning. They had an outer circle of dark green that faded into an extremely bright blue-green with random streaks of dark gold till the center which spiked out in a golden brown, glinting in the light. She blushed, a rare sight on her golden olive skin, and whispered,

"You can't win by kissing someone so that they are distracted!" James smirked and yelled back at her,

"You liked it, didn't you?" She crossed her arms and pouted her dark bottom lip. James closed the space between them and hugged her tight till she hugged him back.

"You could never be mad at me, you love me." He said triumphantly and planted a tiny kiss on her cheek. Their parents started laughing and calling at them to quit it, they could do that when they were older. Their parents, the Potters and the Coots were good friends and were betting that their inseparable little kids would end up married one day, so far it looked promising.

"Do you love me back, James?" Charlotte asked quietly just out of their parents earshot. Little waves were swaying behind her lanky torso framing her face like a lion's mane as she looked up at him.

"Of course, I'll always love you Charlie." James answered like it was a no-brainer, smiling down at her with his dark unruly hair covering part of his round glasses.

That's when Charlotte started going by Charlie, and she'd never forget why even if he did.

**Thirteen Years Later**

Charlie twirled a lock of now dark brown hair around her finger and glanced up at James, he was sitting across from her on the couch. The room had been mostly silent for the past half hour except for the sound of their dad's snoring lightly in the giant chairs that occupied the Potter's living room. Their mother's giggled every now and then but mostly whispered in hushed tones like they were teenagers again. It was approaching midnight. Finally Charlie and James got up and their mother's glanced up.

"Charlie, I'm rather sure we'll be staying the night. They still haven't fixed the roof at our house and your dad is sleeping. Why don't you and James go to bed? Oh, and grab Sirius while you're on your way. He'll have terrible cramps if he sleeps in that chair all night." Rachel Coot said in a sweet tone to both of them.

"Since Sirius has the guest room and the other one is for Charlie's parents you'll figure out a sleeping arrangement. Right honey?" Karen Potter restrained a giggle along with Charlie's mom. After a few years of their kids not becoming a couple they tried forcing them into more and more awkward situations, hoping one would finally make them realize they were the ones for each other.

"Okay, night mom." They both whispered to their parents.

Charlie and James started walking in the direction of Sirius to wake him up and lead him to bed. But a smirk on his face after hearing their mother's blessings gave away that he was not sleeping. James smiled and poked him in the shoulder.

"Get up Padfoot." James used the famous nickname that everyone knew that Marauders had, but never actually understood. Some boy thing probably, thought Charlie as she started walking towards the stairs. Sirius and James followed behind and once they were upstairs started talking again.

"So I'm assuming I'm sleeping with James?" Charlie asked even though they had done it thousands of times before and tonight would be no different.

"Yah you are." Sirius said in his suggestive tone quirking an eyebrow. James smiled and attempted to hold in a laugh. Charlie smirked and turned around to face him in the hallway their two bedrooms were in,

"Oh Sirius, don't you just wish that one of these nights I'd ask you instead?" Charlie whipped at him giving precious doe eyes, mocking innocence. James smirked again; he loved it when his friends fought. Especially these two, they were fun to watch. Sirius always making suggestive and snide comments, while Charlie acted like she was still in second grade and said things like, _you're as ugly as a toad. _Which was something she told Sirius on multiple occasions.

"Sorry Charlie, no matter how many times you beg. I've got…other plans for tonight." Sirius glanced at James who returned with a knowing smile.

"Susan?" James asked.

"No, this one's Stacey." Sirius answered before he heard a crack, like from someone apparating, coming from his room.

"Sounds like I got to go." Sirius answered as he started to push his room's door open.

"You're repulsive." Charlie said twisting her nose up as he walked into his room, grinning at her. The door closed and they heard a little giggle before pivoting on their heels and entering James's bedroom. Charlie and James had slept in the same bed many times, being such tight friends and often staying overnight at one of their houses while their parents talked all night, it was practically routine. James's walked into the bathroom connected to his room and called out,

"Everything's clean my mom washed all my clothes today." Charlie nodded in understanding even though she knew he couldn't see her anymore. She grabbed a Chuddley Cannons shirt and a pair of loose shorts that practically fell of when she slid them on. She dropped her dirty shorts and t-shirt at the foot of his armoire and plopped on his bed. James walked out of the bathroom in a red t-shirt and fresh shorts, plopping down next to Charlie.

If Charlie wasn't so trained to keep her emotions under lock and key she would have blushed. But years of teaching herself that James wasn't ready to become more then friends had blocked those embarrassing emotions. He told her he loved her, and she loved him too. And maybe it was in a slightly different way, she wasn't sure yet. They were so close it was hard to tell. James turned off the light and they laid on top of the sheets in the hot summer night. She curled into his arm and he wrapped it around her shoulder pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arm around his waist and started dozing off. She loved this, she just wished that he loved it in the same way. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head,

"Love you Charlie." He said quietly. She mumbled some response and they were soon both asleep.

* * *

><p>Lily raked her lean finger through her curly hair staring at the trunk at her feet. It was open and had neatly folded shirts and Hogwart's supplies for the oncoming school year. School was starting in two weeks and she was secretly excited. It was going to be a perfect last year, the last two weeks of summer she would be staying with her friends, Charlie, and to top things off she was Head Girl.<p>

Lily faked surprise in her voice when her letter arrived with the shiny new badge. She wasn't arrogant or anything, she just knew that she was the only logical choice. She wondered who had that shiny badge like her, probably her perfect half who she would be sharing a Head's Room with. This year was going to be better, and different in more ways than one. Lily wasn't going to leave her life up to fate anymore, people were dying too much now for her to wait for what she really wanted out of life, love. And it would find her this year, someone exactly like her would be sharing a room with her and it was all so perfect. They would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Sirius could feel the girl next to him breathing deeply as she fell asleep on the other side of the bed. He stealthily got out and walked into the hallway. Right across from his room was his best friends, James's. James was like a brother to him, took him in when things got bad. Sirius's family was obsessed with purebloods and Voldemort. He wasn't.<p>

Sirius cracked open the door and saw Charlie and James cuddling like two toddlers, like always. He also noticed that the pair of too large shorts Charlie had on had fallen down when she kicked all the sheets beneath her in her sleep. They were hanging loosely off her right ankle and you could see her black lacey panties in the moonlight. Sirius stared at the two of them, not in a creepy way, but in a wishful way. He admired how close they were, close enough that they could do this and not be awkward the next day. But he was rather sure that they weren't as honest as they looked. You could see it on their faces while they slept. Charlie let out a little sigh, and Sirius admired her dark ruby red lips that were parted slightly, so bewitching. One of the few girls he had not kissed at the school, by James's request.

Sirius's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the tickle of kisses on the side of his neck.

"What are you doing?" the tall blonde asked seductively. "Come back to bed." Sirius obeyed almost without a second thought of Charlie and James.


	2. A Bet is Announced

**Chapter 2- A Bet is Announced**

Disclaimer: Not JKR and I don't own any of her characters, Charlie is my creation though.

_Thank you everyone who are actually reading to the second chapter! I promise the story will get better, more so next chapter. And I'll update with the next chapter soon, depends how busy I am with summer school and all. Please R&R and thanks for reading!_

James peeked open one of his eyes and looked down at Charlie. She was nested into his chest and sleeping, still.

"CHARLIE!" He heard the desperate call from downstairs again. She obviously did not. He poked her lightly on the arm and she stirred slightly. Another call from downstairs and she popped open her eyes before shutting them again.

"Charlie, your parent's are calling you. Wanna get up?" James asked while shifting himself slightly away from her. She just slid lower down the bed pretending she was asleep. James looked over at the door; Sirius had cracked it open and looked deranged. His usually sleek hair had ruffled and he leaned against the door for support.

"Someone is yelling_, very loudly_, for a lovely Charlie. So she better move or else I'm going to hex her pretty little face off." Sirius said in a voice like death. Charlie didn't move.

"Prongs, _how_ can you deal with her!" He voice lifted into a realm of more awakeness and he wiped some of the sleep from his eyes. Another call came from downstairs. Charlie didn't move for two seconds then bolted up making James jump a little.

"Merlin Charlie! Did you finally feel guilty for ignoring your parents?" James asked, already knowing the answer. She always felt guilty when she ignored desperate calls from her parents. The inner turmoil didn't allow her any more peaceful sleep and she'd bolt up, awake. Every time no matter how tired she was.

"And waking me up, feel guilty?" Sirius added though he didn't look tired anymore.

"I thought we established that I have no conscious." She added as she swung her legs off James's bed and marched toward the bathroom. Not realizing she was only wearing panties beneath her top, and they were slightly risqué panties.

"Resorting to half dressing to get me into bed now? It's like your pleading me to finally give in to you." Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at her. She looked down at her bare legs and blushed. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later she suddenly popped her head out. She smiled, too sweetly and asked,

"So you mind passing me my clothes?" James rolled his eyes and Sirius laughed slipping something behind his back.

"Why don't you come out here and get them yourself?" James asked.

"Because, I, um, already threw your clothes down the laundry chute in here. And, I, um, am not dressed properly to, um, get my clothes." She smiled weakly as the last sentence came out in one breath. James laughed along with Sirius and she blushed for the second time that day. What was wrong with her? She was usually better than this. She spotted her clothes in Sirius hand,

"Oi! Ugly, give me my clothes!" She shouted at him. James turned to Sirius and laughed a little but gave him a disapproving look. Charlie was not one of Sirius's many play things; he had one already across the hall. She was a no zone; James had told Sirius if he ever tried anything then he would personally kick his ass.

"I think you should learn some manners first actually." Sirius said in a lofty voice. He dangled the clothes just out of reach and Charlie inched to door open a little, grasping at the air in front of them. Her wand fell out of the short's pocket, too far for her grab it. She frowned at her increasing bad luck.

"Uh oh. That's not the magic word, we don't just grab like uncivilized people." Sirius said in a mock serious tone.

"I'll show you uncivilized when I get out of here." Charlie said her anger flashing as she spoke each word slowly in an intense voice.

"I can't wait for you to show me, how about tonight, my room." He flashed a cheeky smile at her.

"Bastard," she calmed for a moment. "Please?" She asked glancing at James and Sirius hoping one would come to her aid. James started to get up, but a girl had just entered the room.

She had long, twirly red hair that hung at her mid arm, slightly shorter then Charlie's hair now. Her bright green eyes scanned the room and took in Charlie's head and bare arm reaching toward one of the most obnoxious boys ever, Sirius Black, and the most obnoxious boy in the world standing there watching the torture.

"Lily! I'm so happy to see you. I thought you were coming this afternoon. But um, would you mind grabbing my clothes for me?" She almost blushed but caught herself.

"Why am I not surprised, Potter, Sirius. This is so typical. So desperate you'll even blackmail your next door neighbor. And you wonder why I refuse to go out with you?" Lily snapped as she snatched the clothes from Sirius who was slightly shocked. She marched towards the bathroom, opened the door slightly and slipped in, shutting it behind her while handing the clothes to Charlie.

The girls emerged giggling from the bathroom and Charlie was now fully dressed. Sirius had disappeared into his room, probably doing things the girls didn't want to know about.

"Evans, why are you here?" James piped up from his bed before they left the room. Lily turned her head slowly and replied,

"I'm staying with Charlie for the next two weeks till school starts. But since her house has no roof we're staying here. So you better not stare or peek or whatever gross things you boys do to innocent girls." She said mater-of-factly and crossed her arms, as if daring him to reply. The girls sauntered out of the room swaying their hips. James ignored Lily's demand and stared. She didn't notice though and Sirius slipped out of his room. He walked over to James and said,

"You're never going to get her." He whispered.

"Yes, yes I will." James unglued his eyes from Lily as she disappeared down the stairs and looked at Sirius. "How much do you want to bet?" Sirius thought for a moment and spoke again,

"If you can get her to kiss you by the end of summer, I'll kiss Charlie." James looked repulsed.

"Ew, you would want to kiss Charlie ever since you saw her in her underwear, so no. Besides, she has that creepy boyfriend. That's not a good deal." James was quiet again for a moment and suggested something better.

"If I get her to kiss me in these two weeks, with her initiating the kiss, you have to go out with a girl, without cheating on her, all year." Sirius's jaw dropped.

"No way, how about one month?" He asked a look of slight horror on his face.

"No way, you know how hard it'll be to get Lily to kiss me? How about till the end of winter break, so her Christmas isn't ruined by the notorious playboy Sirius Black?" James counter offered sucking up a little. "Deal." Sirius said and he walked down the stairs with James right behind him.

"I know dears, but it'll be fun I promise!" James's mother and Charlie's mother were soothing the girls while they handed them a plate of pancakes each. Sirius and James walked in and plopped down next to them.

"What will be?" James asked as he eyed the pancakes hungrily.

"Well, honey, there isn't really enough room in this house for all of us, and it's been so long since our two families took a vacation. Since you're finally old enough, and we trust the girls," she added so she didn't sound completely insane for trusting the boys with the house,

"Charlie's parents, Dad and I are going on vacation, together without you four. First time since we had you two." Karen Potter smiled hesitantly at her son, hoping he wouldn't mind being stuck with two girls and taking care of the house.

"We'll be back to escort you to Hogwarts Express!" Rachel Coot piped in. The boys stared at each other in silence, telepathically forming how they would spend the next two weeks without adults.

"Okay, have fun." James said as he turned to his mother smiling. She smiled back proudly at him and dropped a handful of galleons on the counter.

"Wait, you're leaving, now?" Sirius asked refusing to let a smile creep onto his face.

"Oh! Poor Sirius, I hope you will manage by yourselves. We are going to Paris, that's why we were up so late last night finishing the details." Karen said as she gave him half a hug. In a few hours both sets of parents were gone. And James decided it was time to get started, he didn't have much time to win this bet. And when he won, because he always did, he could watch Sirius struggle with a relationship to some poor, unlucky girl.


	3. What Lily Didn't Know

**Chapter 3-What Lily Didn't Know**

Disclaimer: Not JKR so therefore don't own any characters, etc.

_Special thanks to: _marluxia815 for being the first to add me to their favorites and Jameskn for my first review ever! _Hope you like, don't forget to R&R._

* * *

><p>Lily sprawled out on one of the numerous lawn chairs in the Potter's backyard. This one she had lugged as far away from the house as possible though, more privacy to read. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and hurt the back of her head as she leaned back, she twisted her neck hoping to readjust more comfortably but ended up sighing and giving in to the slight discomfort. Sliding a book between her sweaty palms she attempted to begin reading. The glare of the sun made it hard to see the little black letters on the pristine white pages and she shut her book fuming. Why was everything letting her down today? Her favorite book, <em>Pride and Prejudice, <em>was too difficult to read without sunglasses, something she conveniently left on some table who knew where in the Potter's giant house. Charlie, her supposed best friend, had disappeared somewhere earlier that day, refusing to tell Lily where she was going and that was all she had even said to her.

Lily knew she slept in a little late, so people had a tendency to already be somewhere, but it wasn't her fault her best friend was one of the lucky few who rarely slept. Lily was jealous of that, she needed her ten plus hours of sleep and Charlie was up at the crack of dawn just naturally. But then again, Charlie was such an insomniac she'd randomly get up from the tiniest noises and wander in the early hours of the day in a daze. Lily was in Gryffindor but was definitely not brave enough to do that. She didn't like being out when it was so dark, and alone, that made it ten times worse.

Distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice the person sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!" James yelled causing Lily to jump out of her chair. She stumbled backwards shouting about his immaturity. But then stopped dead in her tracks, slipping out her wand with a serious expression on her face.

"Sure you want to play this way Potter?" She asked, smirking cockily, playing with the words on her tongue.

"Just water! Don't try hexing me. It's too hot to think properly anyway, so ya, this is how I want to play." James said stressing the 'just water' part. He pushed one hand through his hair making it looked 'wind-swept' as he once told Lily in hopes of making her like him.

"Fine, just water, but don't even think about trying anything…funny." Lily scolded slightly as she remembered the many things James had done in an attempt to win her affection. Including one nasty accident with Chocolate Caldrons. James made a slightly silly face as he nodded, distracting her momentarily as she giggled.

He lunged for her shouting, "Agualmenti!" (A/N did I spell that right? As the spell where they shoot water from their wand) as she squealed happily dodging the pellets of water erupting from the tip of his wand. Some landed on her leg and she screamed, the water was freezing.

She twisted around behind a tree and squirted James directly in the face and he roared attempting to shield his glasses. She sped away from him as he attempted to wipe his glasses and follow her. This led to him running into another tree and fall backwards groaning. There was a loud thump as he landed, and a few acorns fell from the tree. A few seconds past and he didn't move. Lily raced over,

"Are you okay? Oh god James I'm so sorry, James?" She asked hesitantly as he failed to respond. She dropped her wand and shook him. Suddenly he burst out laughing shouting,

"Agualmenti!" Getting her right in the face, she stuck her hand out laughing at his prank in an attempt to block the water with her hand. But suddenly something else distracted her even more, there, were she thought her wand was laid a chunk of honeycomb with a few bees swarming around it.

"James." Lily said in a shaky voice. He stopped laughing when he saw her face.

"Lily what's wrong? It was just a joke, I'm" he started to say but was cut off. He followed her finger towards part of the bee hive that had landed next to them and the few stragglers that were coming towards them. He glanced up and saw a large hive with fuming bees as they rushed down to scare the attackers.

"Lily, run, now. Come on!" He shouted as he attempted standing up. He grabbed her hand and they sprinted away from the tree.

"James, my wand, I left it over there!" She said as they continued running through his acres of yard.

"Lily, this is really not the time. I don't have my wand either, I dropped it over there, but, most importantly a huge swarm of bees are coming for us." He shouted hurriedly.

"Right, another time then." She muttered to herself as she looked down. James dragged her along through winding trees. Why did she go so far away from the safety of the house? She could feel the bees right behind them and she yelped quietly in pain as random ones attacked her. It wasn't that bad, she tried telling herself after every sting but couldn't help the mini pools of tears developing in her eyes.

"Potter! Get us inside something now! We are not going to outrun them and I know that this is not the way back to your house!" Lily cried as she almost stumbled over some tree roots.

"I'm going to our shed, I thought it was right around here?" His voice trailed off at the end because they quickly noticed a little shed in the distance. They reached it and Lily huffed from running, she was not the athletic type. It wasn't that she was out of shape, well it kind of was but she wasn't fat or anything. She just, wasn't a runner.

"James! Open the damn door already!" She yelled between breaths as she doubled over on her knees which were threatening to buckle under her.

"I'm trying," he glanced back at her to make she was okay and then at the bees which were fast approaching, he had mistakenly led them in a big circle and the bees sent back up, which didn't take long to get here, "it's stuck! Damn!" He shouted and gave another tug. It creaked open a little and he continued pulling. Lily had recovered and was pulling with all her might too.

A few bees were stinging them as they buzzed around their heads. Lily shut her eyes tight and felt someone pull her. Popping them open she noticed they were inside but the bees were following them, the door was still open.

"James! Why the hell, didn't you shut the door!" She screamed at him as he pushed her towards what looked like a coffin.

"It was stuck! And Lily, get in." He gestured at the coffin.

"What? You want me to get in that coffin and you close it on me, and have me be stuck, without a wand, all _alone_ in a _coffin_? Why the hell do you have a coffin anyway?" She spluttered at him clenching her teeth in frustration. She swatted at a bee that was coming dangerously close to her face.

"Evans! Get in, we don't have time for this. And first of all, you won't be alone, I'm coming in too. Second of all, we don't kill people and bury them back here in those so stop worrying so much." He pointed again as he lost his patience and shoved her into it. It was leaning against the wall which gave a slight creak at the new weight.

"Well, that was reassuring!" She shouted at him as got in, shutting the door to the coffin behind him. Lily suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was leaning on her, and she was pressed up against the wall. A little too close for comfort. They were face to face and she could smell his minty breathe on her.

"Lily, sorry about this." James said, Lily would usually be fuming but instead she just burst out laughing. James joined in and they grabbed onto each other for support. Suddenly they caught each other's eyes in the dark and Lily gasped a little from shock. He looked so kind, and normal. She mentally shook her head ridding herself of any thoughts like that. It's probably the heat and the fact that we are safe now, she told herself attempting to reason through her feelings.

Suddenly she noticed that someone was stroking her hand, she glanced down and registered in the dark that they were holding hands, loosely, but still. She went to grab it away but was suddenly flustered when she saw James lean in.

"What? Don't I get a kiss for saving you Evans?" He asked her, and she was sure she had imagined the whole nice thing, he was just as arrogant and self-conceited as ever.

"God James, can't you just pick up some random whore to kiss and leave me alone?" She said with malice in her voice. In the dark she couldn't see but James was hurt, he had a slight look of shock and his mind was buzzing.

He was angry with himself for resorting to his old ways after the fun afternoon they had. He was losing terribly at this bet, but that wasn't why he was doing this. He loved Lily, always had, and always would. The bet was to force his playboy friend to settle down a little. He was the only one in the group that was still running around making every girl fall in love with him and kissing them. James at least didn't kiss them all, and attempted to ignore his fan club.

Lily listened closely until she was positive there were no more bees. She pushed James back and he fell out the door of the coffin. She slowly started to walk away, arms crossed and hair swinging with every step.

James grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, gently. He needed to fix this, so he could only think of one way to make her realize he didn't just care about himself. She glared up into his face not noticing the hurt.

"You asked me why we had a coffin. Half a year ago my father's sister visited, she was going to have a baby and her husband and her were coming to tell us the news. They were so excited because they had been trying to have kids for a long time and hadn't been able to. The next week they had disappeared and no one has heard from them since. My parents keep meaning to bury their coffin in place of their bodies at graves, but they are secretly hoping that they won't have to. So it ended up back here." James said in a caring voice filled with compassion looking right into Lily's eyes. She was so startled, she stood there dumbstruck as he pushed past her and left her alone in the shed. Everything was letting her down today, except James.


	4. A New Challenge

**Chapter Four-A New Challenge**

_Hope you all liked the last chapter, this one is so cutesy but the ending is a cliffie! Well, a rather small one. This explains why Charlie had left Lily alone so suddenly in the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to R&R!_

Charlie knelt behind the bush along the Potter's driveway. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun but after the sneaking through trees and bushes had resulted in loose strands to float out and stick to the thin layer of sweat on the back of her neck. She pushed a few bright green leaves out from in front of her face and squinted at the figure moving on the driveway.

The sun glared down on Sirius and sweat had formed marks down the front of his shirt making the cotton cling to his skin. He felt the eyes of someone on him, he had watched all afternoon as someone had patiently watched him, going through much effort as to not be seen. Sirius was a Marauder though; the king of pranks could spot a spy from miles. He smirked to himself and continued laboring over his favorite possession.

Charlie had been watching him for a very long time now; yet she still had no idea what he was doing. She wasn't one to admit she didn't understand or ask for help. To Charlie, help was a weakness; she was independent and refused to rely on anyone. With the war going on, it proved to be valuable. When someone she knew died, she didn't feel a sudden hole in her life like people were supposed to. She wasn't heartless, she felt terrible that they had died too soon and so sadly, but she prepared herself for it. She was prepared for anyone she knew to die, except for maybe James and Lily, and her boyfriend.

Charlie swatted a bug out of her eyes and suddenly felt fed up with sneaking around, this was not her style,

"What is that?" She asked popping up suddenly from behind the bushes. Sirius glanced over at her, pretending he didn't know she was there first, but then changed his mind.

"Took you long enough." He answered with his charming smile flashing at her. He sat down on the hot pavement and laid back feeling the hot pavement heat his back. He closing his eyes and listened to the sound of nature humming all around him.

Charlie swallowed her pride. Attempting to be calm,

"I asked what that was." She pointed at the metal bike sitting in the middle of the driveway.

"That is a motorcycle." Sirius answered, knowing he was getting under her skin. He knew enough about her, she didn't like questions or looking weak by not knowing things. Charlie glared down at the peaceful figure lying in the driveway. Sirius, she was finally getting to know better but this was out of her comfort zone, she only asked things so revealing about her knowledge with Lily.

"What is a motorcycle?" She asked refusing to let Sirius win.

"It's like a broom but with wheels instead of a tail." Sirius gave in.

"Oh." Charlie said surprised with muggle technology. She reached out to touch the shiny metal and Sirius sat up, almost sensing the impending danger for his beloved bike.

"Sorry." Charlie quickly whispered as she withdrew her hand like she had just burned herself. She stared at it for a few seconds before spinning on her heel.

"Wait." Sirius called as he watched her walk away. She stopped and turned her head looking at him pointedly in his eyes, daring him to challenge her.

"Don't you want to ride it?" He asked tempting her with the new contraption and his sleek deep voice that melted any girls' heart. Being guarded as fiercely as she was with always being in such close proximity of James, her heart only gave a tiny lurch.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She said smiling wickedly at him but not really actually answering the question. Sirius got up and climbed onto the bike winking at her. He tapped the bike with his wand before shoving it haphazardly into his back jean pocket. He revved the engine once and glanced back at Charlie.

"Coming?" He asked in a seductive voice and raising an eyebrow at her, wondering how far she'd go. She turned around and smirked.

"Are you challenging me?" She asked as she jutted out her bottom lip and widening her eyes, faking innocence.

"Don't act like it's a surprise." He answered as he let the bike move forward and inch away from her. He knew such a guarded person had to let loose ever once in a while, and when they did they went crazy. He could use a challenge.

"I could never turn a dare down." She said squinting her eyes and pursing her lips as if she was going to kiss someone. She sauntered over and slid on behind him in one graceful motion sliding her hands low around his waist and leaning in. Sirius's eyes widened a little at her touch and noticed she smelled like exotic flowers. But if she wanted to play this way…

* * *

><p>Lily glared across the table at James who glared right back, their arms were locked in a futile battle.<p>

"I'm going to win." She muttered trying to only let a minimal amount of air out of her plump lips. This was the hardest she had ever tried to win _anything_. She wasn't nearly as muscular as James but a little spell she whispered to make herself stronger was helping in the difference. What James didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Never." James muttered back. He didn't understand why he hadn't won yet, so he assumed she cheated. He didn't figure to mention that when they started because it was Lily. She was perfect, fair, she wouldn't cheat. Then again, the stakes weren't usually this high. If he won, she'd kiss him right in front of Sirius and Charlie. Making him win the bet, and also a chance to seduce her with his expertise at kissing.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily said under her breath as she slowly turned an offensive shade of purple. She had to win this. If she won, James had to be polite to her for the rest of the summer, stop hitting on her, etc. But even as she willed her arm to go farther, against his, it slid. He slowly and painfully pushed her arm down until it thudded against the table. He smiled happily without any mockery in it. Lily stared at him for a moment, he wasn't snide? What was with James? She frowned furiously, her emerald eyes becoming hard and she stood up, violently pulling her hand out of his.

"I understand why you are mad, you cheated and agreed to the challenge." James said smiling still at her. Her mouth fell open a little, he had known that she cheated but didn't say anything. Something was seriously wrong. James refused to ever loose and if someone even thought about cheating he'd yell so loud that everyone in the castle could hear how they were a lying, cheating bastard.

"Why are you being so nice?" Lily asked anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I am. Don't you think so?" He asked the smile disappearing from his tan, lean face.

"If you truly are nice, you won't force me to kiss you." She said taking advantage of his sudden kind side. The anger disappearing from her face and voice, now it was just pure wonder of how much she didn't know about the most obnoxious boy on the planet. She noticed his face droop a little in disappointment.

"Scared Lily? That's not like a Gryffindor." He said, a smirk returning to his face as he laughed at her unusual behavior. He looked at her through his squinting hazel eyes while he laughed.

"I am." She whispered looking past him, lost in thought and ran out of the room. Her wild dark red hair flew behind her and long legs skipped down the stair steps two at a time. Tears blossomed at the corners of her emerald eyes. James watched her run and wondered what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Charlie laughed giddily as they sped above the houses. She could make out James's house barely when she looked backwards. Sirius smiled laughing a little too. He never knew how happy someone could get from something as little as this.<p>

"Haven't you ever been on a broom before?" Sirius shouted over the engine.

"Once, when I was little. I fell off and broke my arm, ever since then my parents wouldn't let me back on one. So technically, I'm not disobeying them-eek!" She screamed a little when Sirius took a sudden dip with the bike like a roller coaster.

"Wow, really rebellious aren't you?" Sirius said letting the sarcasm drip from every word. Charlie laughed and brushed the hair out of her face, momentarily letting go of him. She slid backwards and roughly grabbed him squealing a little like the little girl that she secretly still was.

Sirius laughed, and wondered how to make her open up more. When he told her she should really wear a helmet because she wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of hers she stuck out her tongue, how mature. Then told him, "There is no way in hell you're making me wear that bowl on my head." He then quickly plopped it on her head and while he was laughing she tossed it into the bucket of soap and water he had been using earlier to clean the bike. There went that.

Charlie, blushed a little, she was acting how she did when she was with Reg, her boyfriend. It wasn't that she liked Sirius in that way, she was just having a lot of fun which made her light headed. Not to mention how high they were above the ground. She gave a nervous giggle.

"Scared?" Sirius asked smirking, "Don't tell me you are scared of heights!" He laughed full out letting the bike veer a little as his grip loosened. Charlie inhaled sharply when it moved suddenly and answered with her voice slightly shaking.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Sirius found a weakness. He suddenly twisted the bike so that they twisted in the air doing a barrel roll. Charlie full out screamed and pulled herself intoxicatingly close to him.

"You were saying something about not being scared?" Sirius asked laughter in his voice, attempting to ignore how Charlie was still gripping him tightly.

"Looking back, that might have been a bit of an exaggeration." She whispered petrified.

"If I die, James will kill you." Charlie said in a threatening tone.

"Only if he can get to me before Lily, which will probably happen seeing how he is ridiculously in love with her and will do anything she says." Sirius responded lightly and the two started laughing as the bike slowly descended. But when Charlie registered everything he said, she stopped. She could feel the waterworks turning on and she begged them to shut off. Not in front of Sirius! That's so embarrassing.

It landed with a soft little skid and Charlie hung on to Sirius for a moment too long and she quickly jumped off. She realized how childish she sounded the entire time she was with him and she almost cried! She was afraid of how she acted when she was with him, what was with her?

"Can I try it?" Charlie asked, back to her usual guarded self, now she was just getting a little mad, James and Lily? How had she never noticed? Sirius noticed her sudden guardedness and anger; all of that and a second later she was back to her typical self. She was going to be a challenge.

"No." He said matter-of-factly as he slid of the bike, running his hand through his sleek black hair reminiscent of James, thought Charlie.

"Why not?" Charlie asked folding her arms, trying not to sound upset.

"You're a girl, proper girls shouldn't be doing that." Sirius answered pompously. The upper class mannerisms resurfacing for a moment. Her mouth dropped for half a second, her hair was windblown so that the loose curls that always graced her head spiked out at awkward angels making her look electrocuted.

"So you're afraid I'll be better." She spat at him, her short temper rising. He smiled smugly and folded his arms,

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"Fine." She answered tersely stomping her foot and letting her hands ball into fists. Charlie had enough of being insulted by apparently everyone. James didn't like her, Sirius thought she was a pansy and rude, and Lily didn't even bother telling her that James liked her. She snatched her wand and apparated with a loud pop. Sirius stared at the spot she was just at dumbfounded.

A window opened from the second story of the Potter's house.

"Where did Charlie go? She can't go anywhere alone at this time, it's dangerous." A sad sounding Lily asked as she popped her head out.

"I don't know." Sirius answered just as sad as Lily sounded. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked towards the house.

"It's not my problem." He muttered quietly to himself, as if saying it out loud would make it true.

Do you like Sirius and Charlie? The next chapter is them to but then it's back to Lily and James again, and more will develop between them.

**More R&R=Faster Updates!**


	5. Catch Me When I'm Falling

**Chapter 5-Catch Me When I'm Falling**

_Thanks so much to everyone who read, love you all! And _**weasleytwins12 **thank you for your review, and I must tell you even if it is a little spoiler, that you might see some Charlie/James action soon…and I'm happy you love Charlie and Sirius, hope there's not too much of them and not enough James/Lily. _R&R!_

* * *

><p>Charlie wandered in the sketchy dive she had apparated to. There were some scraggly looking young men talking to a lone girl. A couple old fat guys smoking cigars watched her from the back of the shop. A few boys started walking toward her and she felt her courage swell. They were in the way of the place she was headed, she wasn't going to let them force her to move. She felt the dodgy ladies' eyes on her back and Charlie soldiered on. The boys had finally caught up to her and she nodded to them.<p>

"Where are you from?" One of them asked looking her up and down. He had a scraggly beard that had just started growing in.

"Italy." She answered honestly, that was where she was born. This way she wasn't really causing trouble. She did answer them. Charlie continued walking, dodging through them. She finally got to the back of the shop and fingered the thing she had come for. Motorcycles, seven of them in a row. She felt the boys follow her.

"How much for one?" She asked one of the fat balding men. He looked at her for a moment; his eyes flickered to all the boys behind her and back. He took the cigar out of his mouth letting a billow of smoke blow in her direction.

"3,000. They are all used but work well enough." He answered.

"Need help with that, I know a deal we could make where I'm sure you could afford it in exchange." One of the boys asked suggestively from behind her.

"No amount would make me do that with you." She said while smiling overly sweet at him from over shoulder.

Charlie reached into her pocket and found her muggle money. She silently transfigured the numbers to make the total 3,000. No one would find out she hoped. Her parents would kill her if she got in trouble for forgery. Not that this was the minister's biggest problem at the moment. She handed it to him, he took it and tossed her one of the keys sitting on the table next to his smoking cigar.

She reached out for them but missed. They slid on the floor towards the group of boys. The one with the beard reached down and picked them up. Charlie thought for a moment, was it worth getting in a fight with these muggle boys?

"Please give them to me." She said politely holding her hand out.

"I think you should come and get them." He smirked down at her, sliding them into his front pocket. She cursed herself for being such a short height, 5' 6.5'', and so skinny, what crap! She was far from intimidating.

"You are truly beautiful. A little growing up to do though I think." The boys laughed and she felt her olive skin go red.

"You have really big lips, and your eyes are like magic!" One of them said drunkenly as he swayed on his numb legs. The other boys laughed at him.

"He is right though." The one she insulted earlier said. He took a step toward her and she slid her hand into her back pocket for her wand. He grabbed her face and pressed on her bottom lip with his heavily callused thumb, accidentally cutting it.

"Oops." He whispered so only she could hear. He pushed her back harder then he meant so she fell over the rest of the motorbikes, hitting her head hard against the concrete wall. A little blood dribbled down the side of her face and Charlie grabbed her wand.

"Accio keys." She whispered and they flew into her outstretched hand. She bolted up feeling the blood rush out her head. Her legs threatened to collapse under her and she felt faint. The dumfounded boys just stared and the drunken one exclaimed,

"That was magical!" as his lazy finger traced the path of the keys in the air. Charlie swung her legs over the side of the motorbike, put the key in the engine and prayed that she could balance on it as she kicked off riding out of the shop.

Charlie could feel her eyes droop as blood pooled into her shirt from the cut on her head. She licked her lips tasting it, which reminded her of why she shouldn't lose her temper. No matter what happened to her she would always be the same, it was who she was. It would probably kill her someday too.

Charlie was proud of herself, she didn't hex any of them or hurt them in anyway. The ministry wouldn't find out then. The moon shinned down on her and her dark hair billowed behind her. Charlie's ruby red lips were more cherry with the blood from her lip as she finally pulled into the driveway of the Potters'. She didn't even bother cutting the engine; she just put the kick stand down and stumbled toward the house.

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Lily scolded Sirius who sat angrily on the sofa. She paced back and forth wishing to really be alone and sort out her feelings but it had been two hours since Charlie had left. It was 8 p.m. and it was dangerous, Charlie being a half-blood and all.<p>

"If she's hurt I'll kick your ass." James sputtered at him as he plopped down on the chair. Though Sirius knew better then to take him seriously, he was just saying that for Lily. Everyone there knew that Charlie got angry and left, did something stupid and would always come back perfectly smug and fine. Lily was just being hysterical as usual.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" She asked Sirius for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time he shook his head no. A few hours passed in silence until they all stirred from the sound of something at their door. James grabbed his wand with Sirius right behind, the opened the door hoping for Charlie and instead they saw someone who used to be her.

Lily gave a tiny squeak as she saw her face. Half of Charlie's face was covered in dry, crusting blood. And blood was dripping from her mouth. Her hair was matted and the bun it was in earlier that day had completely disappeared. Her eyes were burning into all of them.

"Sirius I-" She started to say before he grabbed her into his arms whispering something Lily couldn't make out. She violently pushed him off her and weakly pushed James back as well as she tottered on her feet.

"Sirius I challenge you to a race." She said as weakly as she looked. Blood was sprouting from the wound on her forehead again as she tottered towards the driveway. Everyone, confused, stepped out. Lily ran after her in case she was about to fall, the boys quickly caught up and then realized what was going on.

"Charlie no, you are hurt, don't even think about it!" Lily protested with James,

"Shut up!" she weakly shouted, voice hoarse. She slid onto the bike and glared at Sirius,

"coming, or are you too scared?" She kicked the stand out of the way and started towards the end of the street.

"Charlie! This is ridiculous!" Sirius shouted after her.

"Why, Sirius? Because I'm not good enough for you too?" She asked mockingly. Sirius grabbed his bike and zoomed after her down the street.

"Are you two serious!" Shouted Lily angrily. James wrapped an arm around her shoulder whispering that there was nothing they could do. Lily looked up at him pleadingly. His heart melted, anything for Lily.

"Is there any way I can stop you both?" He shouted out. Neither responded. He knew it was a half hearted attempt, but the two of them were so stubborn, absolutely no changing their minds when they were set on something.

"First one to the end of the street, wins. The looser," Charlie smirked looking like a ghost in the streetlamp light which was casting a shadow on her face, "has to give the winner their motorbike." Sirius frowned, he knew he wouldn't lose but he didn't want Charlie to hurt herself even more. It was obvious she had a couple accidents attempting to ride home; he wondered how many things she crashed into.

"Deal." Sirius said fiercely.

"Charlie, I didn't mean you weren't good enough for me earlier." He said quietly.

"Oh! Terribly sorry. I didn't even know you had a standard since you usually grab the drunkest girl you can find!" She shouted at him. He froze at her hurtful words and silently took out his wand, quickly enchanting the air in front of them to countdown.

"3,2,1…GO!" The smoky numbers in front of them vanished and Charlie took off, Sirius even with her. Lily shook herself free of James and attempted to run into the street to stop the two but he grabbed on her arm lightly pulling her back to him.

"She can't ride and she already looked like she was going to faint from lack of blood earlier! Did you see her wobbling, if she can't balance on her own legs how is she supposed to balance on that stupid bike!" Lily whispered fervently to James who nodded as he watched his friends' progress down the street.

Charlie knew that Sirius was trying to go as fast as he could, but they were still even. She had to take a chance even if it would cause them to crash; she wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing. She mustered all her strength and punched Sirius, hard, in the arm causing him to swerve for a second and letting her gain ground.

She sped up and Sirius swore loudly, his tire hitting the back of hers causing her bike to wobble unsteadily and she urged it to go faster. They were nearing the end of the street and Sirius managed to become almost even with her as her eyes opened and closed hazardously.

Charlie felt so light and knew she should have fixed her head cut. She leaned forward and heard someone yell something sounding like her name. Her eyes flickered open for a second and she put her foot down hard when she spotted that she was about to hit the curb at the end of the street. She pulled the key out of the motorcycle dangerously and felt her eyes close, finally giving in to the blackness. But just before she lost all feeling in her body she felt like she was flying and then something catch her, softly unlike what she was used to.

* * *

><p>Was it realistic enough? Too much Charlie, not enough Lily?<p>

Let me know, sorry if this one's a little short, I've been working on my other story.

R&R!


	6. Stubborn Secrets

**Chapter 6- Stubborn Secrets**

_I was going to post this two days ago, but my power was out….for a very long time. Hope the delay was worth it and thanks for reading!_

Charlie bolted up. She felt two strong arms gently push her back down, someone whispered in her ear which she shuddered away from them as if they were venomous.

"Lily's almost done, you lost a lot of blood but we knew if we went to St. Mungos your parents would kill you, and us." And she blacked out again as someone prodded her painfully.

She floated between nothingness and blackness until she suddenly felt light hitting her eyes.

Charlie bolted up for the second time yelling about something. She opened her eyes, which burned into James's soul. She stared right into him, and he couldn't pull his own away.

Sirius was sleeping still on the chair and Lily had gone to bed declaring Charlie would be fine when she woke-up.

"Sh. Charlie! It's okay, you're with me now." James whispered snapping out of his fearful daze as he pulled her cradling her bruised head.

"What happened? You were yelling something about, well I'm not entirely sure." Charlie suddenly realized where she was, what had happened and let a tear leak out her eye, which she hastily wiped away. Big girls don't cry.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, it'll be okay trust me. Just, you never cry, so please don't it breaks my heart when you do." James whispered on her cheek. Charlie could feel his hot breath and it made her skin tingle, as if putting her into a trance. This was her chance, perhaps the only one she'd get.

"I love you," (**A/N** Sorry, I know this is kind of sudden!) Charlie whispered and she felt her emotions betraying her. She lifted her head and James moved forward. _Oh no, he's pissed…_Charlie thought

Instead of James laughing at her, or telling her to leave and never come back, he leaned in even closer and she shut her eyes waiting for him to start yelling.

Suddenly, they kissed lightly on their lips until they both leaned in for more. Charlie kissed him passionately, inhaling him until she suddenly pulled back.

Wasn't this what she wanted, one of the main reasons she had run off last night? It wasn't what she expected it to be though. She could still taste him on her tongue, he leaned forward again closing the distance between them. He was intoxicating and this was what Charlie had wanted since she was four, it was finally happening she thought as he slid her onto his lap.

What was really only half a minute or a little more Charlie felt was forever. James had leaned farther back on the couch so she was practically lying on top of him. But a dropping sensation from her stomach and a tiny voice at the back of her head made her second guess her actions. _What about Lily?_

Charlie got up suddenly, but their legs were tangled and she stumbled backwards, slightly stunned from the kiss and her fall and landed on top of Sirius. Who jumped up, now awake, causing her to fall onto the floor, hard for the second time in the last ten hours. She looked scared as she glanced into James's eyes and then Sirius. They were both looking down at her worried.

"Oh god. Charlie! I'm so sorry. God, you have no idea, I'm so sorry!" Sirius and James said in unison. Sirius leaned down to help her up. She let him grab her hand but instead of pulling herself up she pulled hard, making him fall to the ground next to her landing hard on his butt. He winced a little but let it go; she had every right to be mad at him. He just wanted her forgiveness.

They both stumbled to their feet at the same time, and Charlie was glaring at him like she wanted to kill him.

He went to say something, probably ask about why she just pulled him down when she then promptly stormed out of the room. Sirius ran after her but stopped when she turned around facing him.

"I believe I won, so I expect your motorcycle keys in my room, today." She said slightly confused with what she was saying but kept the mask of anger still on her face, she was rather positive it was there for a reason even if she couldn't quite remember yet. Why else would they both be apologizing so profusely?

Charlie continued storming, stomping her bare feet loudly on the wood floor, until she found Lily's room; she walked in and sat down on the bed after slamming the door with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>"Did she tell you what happened?" Sirius asked lightly as he sat across from James who was burying his face in his hands pulling at his already unruly black hair. It stuck up at even more awkward angels than usual.<p>

"No, and I just kissed her. God, she's going to tell Lily and Lily is going to think that I'm a pervert, again!" James cried out sadly glancing upwards towards where the girls were upstairs.

"I can't let Lily think that! She's already mad at me. God! She's never ever going to love me after this." James moped, not realizing how on edge Sirius already was.

He then fixed his shirt which had slid up when he and Charlie had been making out, and probably would have gone farther if she hadn't come to her senses. Why hadn't he, sure he had made out with girls before, but Charlie? Especially when he was so in love with Lily, what had come over him?

"Is that all you care about? Lily? Did it occur to you that something happened to Charlie, your oldest friend, or what she thinks the kiss meant? James, come on!"

Sirius shouted at him and stormed out, angry at everyone. His precious, beloved motorbike was rightfully Charlie's and she would never let him live this down.

Why the hell was she kissing James? Charlie and Sirius were becoming closer friends everyday and every second, wouldn't she tell him if she fancied James?

James was always talking about Lily, Lily this Lily that. Charlie should know that she didn't have a chance with James.

Sirius needed a good prank, make them all see how silly they were being and take his mind off…things.

"Is all of this really worth winning that bet of ours, losing one of your best friends?" Sirius practically whispered from the hallway in James direction but refused to look him in the eyes and then continued storming out.

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Why won't you tell me what happened?" Lily shouted, exasperated at her closest friend in the world, through the bathroom door as she took a shower. In response Charlie continued belting out lyrics from a song, she always sang horribly off key in the shower. Actually she sang horribly off key always, a special talent of hers.<p>

She fingered the cut on her lip and shut off the water, letting the last of the warm water slide down her body. She felt breathless, as she thought about Sirius, and James. He probably was worried about her telling Lily about their romantic endeavors, she wouldn't. She wasn't going to say anything about that night to anyone ever.

It really wasn't a big deal she told herself, it wasn't like anyone had their clothes off, though that almost happened. Both of their tops had been half off, maybe, she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. And when she kissed him, she felt something at first, but it was wrong almost. It felt, dirty but intoxicating at the same time.

_Nothing happened, I woke up dismorning and took a shower_, she told herself. _I'll, ask Lily about James, she'll be so confused about her feelings she'll forget about last night._ Charlie gave a very small smirk, happy she knew her friend so well she knew exactly how to distract her. She could manipulate people so easily sometimes, why wasn't she in Slytherin?

She looked at her reflection in the foggy mirror above the bathroom's sink. Her tangley hair clung to her face like a mermaids would when it came out of the water. Her eyes, were cold and heartless despite the multitude of colors. The dim lightening really wasn't helping the whole, 'I should be a Slytherin' thing. Staring in the mirror made her think of death, she looked like the killing curse and it scared her.

How could she be so heartless to Lily and James, she messed up their already fragile relationship. She owed it to James not to tell, and no matter how intoxicating he was, she couldn't slip up again. This wasn't about her anymore; it was about her two best friends. She would always put them before herself, as long as her friends were happy and safe she would be too even if she didn't have what she wanted, needed. Charlie smiled a little at her train of though. _That's why I'm not in Slytherin._

Charlie stepped out of the bathroom; taking longer than usual making sure she looked as good as she could., to be exact, least Slytherin like.

She put on her white summer dress that was halter. The straps and bust lining were navy blue making a tiny bow in the center and making her skin look extra dark. Her dark red lips were looking even larger than usual, probably from the cut, and her legs looked extra long. Her hair billowed around her face trailing down her back in loose, fat curls and Lily gasped a little when she came out.

"You, you look great today."

Charlie smiled, so far her plan of making everyone forget about last night was working.

"You always do." She said sweetly. Which was true, Lily was easily the prettiest girl Charlie had ever seen. She wasn't super fair like most red heads. She had pouty pink lips and a tiny nose. Her giant emerald eyes captivated people when they looked at her face. Her dark red hair wasn't wavy but nor was it straight. It was layered adding perfect volume around her face. She was gorgeous.

"So what's up with you and James?" Charlie asked directing the conversation as she sat at the foot of a bed crossing her ankles daintily like her mother always told her to.

"Oh Charlie! I don't know! I've always hated him because he's so pompous, and cocky." Lily cried slightly in confusion as she belly flopped onto the bed Charlie was sitting on. Charlie nodded listening intently passing her chocolates from Honeydukes, she had saved them for emergencies during the summer from last year. Lily picked up one that had multicolored sprinkles on it and popped it in her mouth and she continued talking.

"But the other day we, it was…nice. I don't understand, I think I'll find out today for sure if he really is changed for the better." Lily sighed confusing herself. She let the chocolate melt in her mouth, staying silent for the first time in the past few hours as she confessed everything she had ever felt for him since first year but adding all the new current feelings, most of which Charlie already knew but still listened like good friends do.

"He really is nice Lily, and I'm positive that he's in love with you!" Charlie whispered excitedly as if telling her this was forbidden. Lily glanced up at Charlie and stared at her cut lip. She really did have pretty lips, she always thought people overlooked Charlie when she was with her. Didn't James's love Charlie, was she just a distraction in the way of their love? But Charlie had Reg, in Ireland. Reg was so weird though. He was practically obsessed with Charlie.

Lily returned her thoughts to James. She had always turned him down, but here she was, living in his house! They would be a great couple though, they were both smart and everyone liked the two of them. It wasn't really a secret that James's liked her either. But it would be a secret if she actually liked him back.

After a box of chocolate later and a lot of discussing Lily had come to two conclusions:

1. She needed to split up Reg and Charlie, she was positive after their talk Charlie didn't like him and if Charlie was available would James's go for her?

2. She needed to kiss James, for their arm wrestling challenge she lost and other, more vital reasons…

_Hope you all like, no reviews from last chapter. Was it really that bad? Also, there's a poll on my profile about Charlie/James/Lily love triangle, if you want to have a say in the way the story is going to go that's probably the best way to go about it._

_Thanks for reading, R&R? Maybe?_


	7. Under the Stars

**Chapter 7- Under the Stars**

_I'm slowing down how much I post for this story, I'm attempting to make the chapters longer. They seem a little short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to alerts/favorites, I love you! R&R!_

* * *

><p>Lily drained the glass of lemonade and set it silently on the counter next to the sink. She was wearing silk black short shorts and a matching tank top, the most comfortable pair of pajamas she owned. Everyone else was sleeping, and for one of the few times in her life she actually couldn't.<p>

She edged her way to the sliding glass doors and stared upwards into the sky. Lily loved astronomy, all the myths associated with them. When she was a still living a muggle life that was what she had planned on doing, studying deep space objects and thrilling her kids with the tales of Orion's Belt or Princess Andromeda with Perseus rescuing her. She sighed a little, another lost dream.

The stars gave a merry twinkle and she stepped out onto the deck made of cool stone that felt like ice on her bare feet. Usually Charlie was the one without shoes, Lily preferred them so she could prevent herself from stepping on broken glass or stepping into dog crap. You could never be too careful.

Drumming her toes on the stones and gazing into the stars she didn't hear, only felt someone slide their hand around her waist giving her a friendly shoulder nudge waist squeeze kind of hug. She glanced up smiling at her friend, James was wearing loose shorts and an oversized tank top with arm holes because they were cut to practically the bottom of the shirt. Giving a quick peek Lily noted the toned body through the slits and returned her gaze to the stars.

James was slightly amused and nervous; Lily hadn't rebuked him, yet.

"What are you doing Lily?" He asked, voice slightly muted as he spoke into the top of her head. She giggled in a low tone respecting the quiet of the night and whispered back,

"That tickled!"

James smiled into her hair, waiting for a real response knowing she would answer given time. He was shocked by how, nice, no she was always nice and he drove her off the edge. He was shocked by how sweet and caring she was being to him, did she actually maybe like him? He had finally taken everyone's advice and acted like himself around her, apparently that was worthy advice and should have used it when he was first told it, six years ago.

"One day, all that's left of us are stories. And, when I look at the stars I see someone's, passed down through time. Sometimes I wonder, if anyone will remember me like they have been, as noble and brave or even remembered at all." She started out sounding like Dumbledore, wise with his eyes twinkling at you through half moon spectacles, and ended in a whisper, barely audible. James gave her another little squeeze, noticing her pajamas. They were a sensual silk and smooth under his touch. _Don't mess up now!_ He thought.

"Especially during these bad times, I know what you mean." James whispered so quietly Lily almost didn't hear. James? Admitting he was scared, and relating to her on something so deep and sentimental, Lily rather liked this James. Maybe she should listen to everyone and give him a chance, like she had been told everyday for the past six years.

"Lily, out of everyone I know, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Peter, and even myself, I'm sure you will be remembered as the most brave." He said smiling at her. His hazel eyes twinkled like the stars.

"Do you really think so?" Lily said looking down blushing, even though it was dark she could tell that he knew that she was blushing.

"I'd never lie to you." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Then tell me why you like me, I don't like your pranks which you love, I'm always studying and you never are, I like the rules and you think-"

"that rules were made to be broken." He finished happily for her, he turned his gaze to the stars and Lily wondered why he wasn't looking at her. But then again, if someone asked her to confess why she loved someone who didn't love her back, she'd probably do the same if not worse and run away. Bad Gryffindor!

"I love you because of all those reasons. Not to mention, you like my pranks when innocent people don't get hurt, and don't deny it Charlie told me," He said smirking and Lily noted mentally to slap Charlie the next time she saw her for telling James, "You may always be studying but it makes you so wise, you practically know everything. Also, you look cute when you study, nose wrinkling and everything." Lily blushed a little more also noting to stop wrinkling her nose when she was focusing.

"And while I do break rules, often, I notice how you always laugh, so don't say I'm not somewhat entertaining for you too." Lily nodded her head a little while a smile brightened her face.

"I love you Lily because you are everything I'm not and better because of it." James finished trying to not be sappy, he really didn't want to be. James gave a hesitant glance at Lily, who was looking into his large hazel eyes behind those round glasses.

She let out a shaky breath, not because she was scared but because of her next thought. She leaned closer, as if to kiss him. But at the sudden sight of James's widened eyes she immediately backed out. _What a terrible Gryffindor, I knew I should have been in Ravenclaw!_ She thought.

Covering up the kiss she floated her eyes past his face and drew a lazy finger to the sky to his right. He turned his head following her gaze. He must have been delusional, James thought. _It actually looked like she was going to kiss me._

"That Sirius's star." She whispered in his ear. His skin practically goose-bumped when her lemonade scent lingered on his sensitive neck. Realizing he didn't respond he tried to pull himself back together.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure it is."

"I can understand why his parents named him after that, it's the brightest star in the sky. People use it to find their way home." (**A/N** I know that people don't usually this star to find their way home, they use the North Star. But it can be used for navigation purposes, the ancient Polynesians did and I know England is nowhere near the Pacific, but for story purposes they are going to 'use' it.)

"That's ironic." James said, seriously, not trying to make a joke. He still had his gaze on the star.

"Why?" Lily asked, lost a little as she stared between the star and James perfectly sculpted face. She noticed the little stubble he would be shaving off in the morning, it looked good on him.

"He never went back home, even naming him after it didn't help him get home." James finally tore his gaze away from it looking into Lily's giant emerald eyes.

Sirius was a sensitive subject, she had never really been told what had happened. All she knew was that if a letter came for Sirius he would be in a terrible mood all day, and, as if they were connected James would be sulking along with him. They had a connection where their moods were reflected in the other.

"Yes he did, it guided him to his true home, with you and your parents. It took him to his true family, the Marauders. Home is where the heart is, not your bloodline. They may think naming him that was a curse, it wasn't, it was a blessing because it brought him to you." Lily said thoughtfully yet passionately, believing every word she was saying fully, staring into his hazel eyes.

For what felt like hours they looked into each other, a silent understanding of the emotion passing between them. They didn't need to say anything, they knew.

James grabbed her hand and she smiled at him, her thoughts flickered back to the kiss she wanted to give him before, but decided on being content with him holding her hand. If he really didn't like her, this was probably the zenith of closeness she could get without scaring him away. Then again, he didn't really scare easy.

* * *

><p>Lily slid onto the roof underneath the bathroom window on the second floor. She was looking up into the stars, but tonight it wasn't for their beauty she was out here. James and her had met multiple times during the week with an excuse of star gazing. In reality they had secret rendezvous to talk. They hadn't told the others, they would tease them relentlessly.<p>

They had covered topics from Sirius's home problems, why Lily was friends with Snape (with minor protests from James, he listened almost understandingly but insisted on calling him Snivellous. She managed to live with that though.), they theorized where Charlie went that one night and how she didn't open up with the important things enough, and lastly why James wanted to be an Auror.

Tonight, she was going to open up to him a little more, see what would happen.

She heard a little shuffle next to her. Someone laid on their back next to her and she crossed her hands on her stomach. Her knees were bent and feet were placed firmly on the roof to catch herself from falling off if it came to that. James had done the same.

"Hey Lily, sorry I'm late. Charlie woke up and was wandering the hallways looking for you. I had to tell her that you were in my room helping me with something. So naturally she ran in the opposite direction." James smiled as he looked at her.

She giggled,

"Charlie and Sirius will do anything to avoid extra work, they are so lazy!" Lily said after her fit of giggles stopped.

"You should see our dorm room at Hogwarts, mine is messy, of course, but nothing compared to his. The only thing he keeps nice are all his shoes and clothes, he could care less about everything else!" James said smiling, recalling their circular dorm room the Marauders spent a good portion of the year living in.

"At least he cares about his clothes and shoes! Charlie is ter-ri-ble!" Lily said making each syllable stand out.

"She doesn't put anything in the closet, she hangs everything in random places. From the top of her canopy so she can't draw the curtains, from the sink and shower, my bed, her trunk, owl cages. At least she doesn't litter the floor with it all, but it's almost worse this way." Lily said ticking off the places Charlie hung her clothes on her delicate fingers.

They laughed happily, thinking about Hogwarts. Secretly upset how this was their last year, never again returning to the place they could call home, where they learned everything they knew, made their friends whom they would treasure for life. They were lost in thought for a moment.

"What are we going to talk about tonight?" James asked, interrupting their train of thought. Lily sighed a little breaking eye contact, missing his twinkling hazel eyes the moment she looked away. Looking up at the constellations she began talking,

"Do you know what it's like for someone to hate you, loathe you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, you did for six years!" James said lightly chuckling a little in an attempt to lighten the now bleak atmosphere.

"I never hated you James." Lily said turning to face him, his hazel eyes widened slightly with shock.

"Oh, that's nice to know. Then, I suppose I don't know what it feels like, except for the mutual hate all Gryffindors and Slytherins have." James concluded.

"Oh," Lily paused for a moment, "my sister, she hates me. She wishes I was never born." She said just above a whisper.

"Lily, she doesn't hate you. You're too sweet and perfect no one hates you." James said, shifting a little closer to her, she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"But it's true, if I were to die in this war, she wouldn't even shed a tear. She'd be happy, happy to get rid of me. Never deal with me or 'my kind' again." Lily said letting all the terrible images of war run wild with her imagination.

She was laying dead on the floor and her sister was laughing above her whilst her fat-could-be-confused-with-a-beached-whale fiancé stomped on her wand shattering her only tie to the wizarding world into a million splinters of wood. That was her only way of proving she wasn't lying like her sister had thought she was, the only way to prove herself to everyone that she wasn't weird or pointless. She was good at something, magic.

James pulled her into a hug as she retold her nightmare to him.

"She wouldn't laugh, Lily. Don't let your imagination get the better of you. Besides, I'll always protect you so she won't even get the chance." He whispered as she burrowed her head into his soft cotton shirt. She sighed as all the tension from her nightmare diffused from her body. It was this affect James had on her now; he used to give her all the stress, now he took it away.

James, concerned for Lily, and trying to look consoling couldn't help the random twitches of a smile his mouth was making, Lily hadn't hated him? And she didn't anymore, this week was turning out to be the best of his life.

"But she tells me how much she hates me and our lot all the time, she has to mean it at least one of those times!" Lily lightly protested but was easily persuaded by James that she was just jealous of Lily and her magical abilities and wonderful good looks.

Lily let out a small giggle at the end, the effect he was hoping for.

* * *

><p>Charlie leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, the window had been popped open and she could hear every word the two were saying.<p>

She had always been a terribly light sleeper, something useful during the war, but when with her friends it tended to alert her to things she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. Lily was meeting secretly with James, good for her finally making moves, but she was telling him the things she told Charlie.

Charlie wasn't jealous, maybe a little, but she knew this was how their friendship was growing. And she was positive Lily would still come to her first with brand new important news, and anything concerning James.

She couldn't help the feeling of dread though that was starting in the pit of her stomach which was slowly inching up her throat. Were her two closest friends replacing her, with each other?

Charlie immediately attempted to dismiss the though, and after failing to do so she sauntered towards Sirius's room. She didn't want to hear any more of their thoughtful conversations.

Listening at the door to make sure he didn't have any, visitors, she cracked it open. He was sleeping, breathing louder than Lily did when they shared a room but softer then James's random snores. Charlie pulled the blanket around her a little tighter and hesitantly walked into the room.

She stopped to look at his peaceful face for a moment, poor Sirius, she heard about his family and the conversation Lily and James had about his name a few nights ago practically broke her heart.

She walked to the bathroom connected to his room and slid into the tub, wrapping the blanket up and closing her eyes. She wanted company and with the door open she could hear his breathing. The other bathroom was out of the question, James and Lily would hear her, her own room was empty so no company and same with James's. What's a girl to do when she doesn't want to be alone?

* * *

><p>Sirius opened an eye ever so slightly, he had a feeling someone was watching him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone being swallowed up by a thick blanket they had perched on their shoulders. The person quietly walked forward into the moonlight and Sirius recognized them as Charlie.<p>

Her eyes were wide and face formed sad wrinkles, she looked distressed. Charlie stopped towering over him, casting a shadow down his face. What was she doing? A word flickered through his mind when he could see her face better, she looked… lonely. A fleeting second passed and she walked to his bathroom, and didn't come out. For some reason he was reminded of himself when he saw her, so utterly alone.

They were two lonely people, desperately searching for something, someone that would hold onto them and never let go. Sirius had thought he found that in his adopted brothers at school, and then officially with James. But now, James was always with Lily. They snuck off together, something Sirius and him usually did, they ran to the kitchen during random hours of the day to gorge themselves, a favorite pastime Sirius and James had always done together. Sirius was used to the feelings, being left behind, and second choice. Maybe Charlie had never felt this unwanted feeling before.

Sirius got up and walked to the bathroom. Peering inside he saw her wrapped up in the massive quilt laying in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position in the bathtub….she was in the bathtub. Okay, he'd never seen that before. Dropping down onto his butt on the other side of the tub her eyes popped open.

He raised an eyebrow, she raised one back. Then remembered she was the one intruding and should probably explain that she wasn't watching him and being a pervert.

"I was lonely, and I um, decided to, uh, sleep in your tub." Charlie looked down at the end twiddling her fingers hoping he wouldn't be disgusted with her. She felt pathetic, couldn't stand to be alone. He'd never let her forget this.

"Okay." He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the opposite end of the tub, Charlie just watched, mouth dropping open a little.

He sat down across from her and pulled the blanket on top of him. He laid down, his feet stretching towards her shoulders and hers by his waist. Thank god that the tub was charmed to always fit how large the person was so they could lay down, or in this case, two people on opposite ends. It was still very tight but they fit the quilt across the two of them and Sirius closed his eyes.

Charlie stared at him and heard the quiet breathing that had lulled her to sleep minutes beforehand, and suddenly she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if you hate fluff and sappy, I wanted people to see James and Lily's friendship grow and show how lonely Sirius and Charlie are. Poll on my profile about the story.<em>

_Does anyone know any good Sirius B./O.C. stories? You can PM or put in review, much appreciated._

_NEXT CHAPTER__: Really intense, there's a party, someone gets drunk, everyone kisses, there's a break up and a prank all in the mix that may cause more problems than laughs. That is if anyone can remember it in the morning._


	8. The Party

**Chapter 8-The Party**

Lily and Charlie bolted out of bed bright and early rushing to be the first to bathroom. Some pushing, hair pulling, war cries, and tackling, they had both showered and now were in front of the mirror prepping themselves. Charlie was straightening Lily's hair then curling it into loose curls so it looked like it was doing it naturally. After Lily, Charlie pulled her hair into a side ponytail right under her ear. Lily took her wand and made fat curls that spiraled out of control full with volume, a slightly different look then Charlie usually went for.

Charlie did Lily's make-up, more drastic then Lily ever did. She outlined her large emerald eyes with black eyeliner winging it. She did a spell to make Lily's eyelashes extremely long and made her lips dark red like Charlie's usually were naturally. Then Lily, took her revenge. Now they were just trying to change each others appearance drastically. This war, Lily was determined to win.

She sat Charlie down and made her lips bright cherry red and light smoky eyes in charcoal, her eyes looked cold and bluer. Usually the two types of makeup didn't look great, but since it was for nighttime it looked like she was going clubbing. Charlie sucked in an annoyed breath, she was looking completely different then what she planned, not bad, just unusual.

They put on tinted moisturizer making them look even tanner and shimmer a little when light hit their skin. They looked beautiful, which what they were aiming for, but for separate reasons.

Lily wanted to see if James's really liked her or Charlie, and if he chose her, she was going to kiss him to completely make up her mind. Was he worth it? She didn't know, tonight was going to be truly magical. Charlie wanted to surprise Reg, he was coming tonight. She sent him an owl earlier that morning inviting him to the party James and Sirius had been planning all yesterday and really all week.

Lily looked over at Charlie, feeling guilty. She had offered to give the letter to the Potter's owl while she was in the shower, and instead she set it on fire and sent out other invites to people from their school. She knew that Charlie would be sobbing all night if he didn't show, but it was for the better Lily kept telling herself. It was for her own good, Reg was, obsessive. She knew it was the right thing to do, and this was the easiest and fastest way to do it. At least she looked stunning so every boy there would want to dance with her and distract her till she realized that he wasn't coming.

Charlie slid on her silver sequined dress. It hung tight to her body and cut short. If her parents knew she was wearing it, they would die. She looked over at the stacks of high heels she could wear, but instead grabbed some black nail polish. She painted her toes and twirled on the wooden floor barefoot. She hadn't seen Reg in forever, tonight was the night. She was going to decide to either break up with him or take it to the next level. Lots of people would probably be taking things to 'the next level' tonight. She hadn't told Lily, it was going to be her secret. She knew what everyone thought of him, and he was a little, intense but she knew his heart was in the right place. She was pretty sure of that anyway.

Lily tied her dark green corset that covered everything until right below her belly-button. Her curly red hair fell in front of it making her look stunning. She had dark skinny jeans over her black high heels and she felt like tonight everything would be perfect. Charlie sidled up to her taken aback by how beautiful she looked.

"Tonight he is going to kiss you, definitely." Charlie whispered to her best friend. Lily opened her mouth to say the same but couldn't find it in her heart to do it; she just smiled down at her. The light outside was dimming and they, for the first time that day opened their bedroom door to the outside world.

They came face to face with James running without a shirt on, just low riding jeans so they could see his boxers.

"Sirius! I will kill you! I'm not going without a shirt no matter how bad you want me to!" James shouted down the hall, before turning to look at Lily.

"Wow, um, Lily you look beautiful." He said slightly dumfounded. Charlie nudged her in the rib a little and Lily smiled back.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Lily whispered in his ear, tickling his skin and turned around. She walked out of sight, twisting her hips in a seductive way. Charlie smiled after her, knowing exactly what she was up to, but started to go back inside the room.

"Charlie," James half whispered, "About, the other day. We never actually talked about it." She turned around and glanced up at him, ignoring his bare chest. She looked at him confused,

"What are you talking about? You mean why I was gone? I'm not talking about that so don't bother asking. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure Lily wants you!" Charlie giggled distracting him with her last sentence. With that James spun on his heel and followed in the direction of Lily still without a shirt. Charlie sighed and looked wistfully in his direction. He was meant for Lily, she repeated over and over in her head. Hoping that if she told it to herself enough she would finally believe it.

She felt someone lean against the wall next to her. Looking up she saw Sirius, also shirtless.

"What's with the lack of shirts?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Well, James has managed to ruin all of mine attempting to wash them. I know, he truly is pathetic. So I took his and destroyed them. And now we don't have shirts." Charlie laughed.

"This is so typical! But I think I may actually have something that fits you." Charlie disappeared into her bedroom and reemerged holding a Gryffindor red v-neck shirt for boys. Sirius took it and slid it on, a little short and you could see his arm muscles more defined in it. He nodded approving.

"Where did you get this? Steal it from James?" He teased.

"Ha-ha. It's actually Reg's, he shouldn't mind though. He's coming tonight!" She squealed delightedly as she slid a ring she had grabbed from in her room on her toe. She stumbled a little and he grabbed her by her shoulders helping her back up. Charlie looked up and he inhaled sharply, startled by her eyes, she whispered thanks refusing to be scared and kept the eye contact.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said under his breath, still holding onto her.

"Not compared to yours." She said quietly leaving her mouth open slightly. He had those shocking gray eyes that were so captivating you weren't sure if they were real. They shone like the moon.

Suddenly Sirius blushed, let go of her and walked away. She watched him go, slightly confused and felt herself turn rosy red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Downstairs Lily was happily running in a circle around the island in the middle of James's giant kitchen, he was 'chasing' her. He knew he was letting her win, she had high heels on and he played Quidditch, no way he couldn't outrun her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from the side and slung her over their shoulder. Lily yelped, James had slid across the island to grab her. She couldn't help but notice that he was still shirtless and restrained herself from touching his muscles. Somewhat.

"Lily, I know my muscles are irresistible but if you could refrain from checking me out when my girlfriend gets here…" James said, trailing off at the end rolling his eyes.

"What!" Lily practically screamed, eyes bugging out.

"Relax, Lilykinz, I was only joking."

"You're mean, you actually had me going there." Lily pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. He patted her bum. She squeaked.

"James, put me down! I refuse to be manhandled!"

"Lilykinz, you worry too much." He said while dropping her on the couch. So much for Gryffindor chivalry.

"You don't worry enough."

"There's nothing to worry about, love." He said towering over her.

"When I'm with you there is." She blushed a little.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Lily walked around outside noticing many girls dancing to the music, drinks sloshing around in their glasses. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to around to look at them.<p>

"James." Lily nodded at him. They hadn't spoken since their encounter from before. But she had time to think and decided to stick to her plan.

"I brought you a drink." She smiled grateful, her white teeth shining in the moonlight around her dark red mouth.

"What were you and Sirius doing all day? Not to be rude, but all these tables and everything probably took five minutes tops with magic." Lily questioned as she took a sip.

"Well, I actually went out to get something I only came back about an hour ago. I don't know what Sirius has been up to, probably some prank. And, well, he did add the temporary pool so who knows how long that took." James answered smiling casually down at her.

"Like, half a minute?" Lily guessed and laughed.

"Probably." James answered glancing over at it wondering curiously what Sirius was up to. Lily suddenly distracted him though. She set down her glass on an empty table and grabbed his hand. She slowly led him to where everyone was dancing then flicked with her wand changing the song to slow dance. He put his arms around her waist and hers his neck pulling him close.

"You know that bet we made, and I lost?" She whispered tickling his neck.

"You mean the one where you had to kiss me in front of everyone?" James looked down at her cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya, that one. Well, I decided that I'll do it!" she whispered excitedly like a little kid.

* * *

><p>Charlie plopped down on one of the empty chairs holding her fifth glass of firewhiskey which she promptly drained and dropped giggling at the sound of the shattering glass. Someone walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently pulling her towards the dance floor.<p>

"You know, I thought I was drinking…butterbeer!" she giggled again, "but firewhiskey is better." She said suddenly serious before giggling again.

"But now my drinks gone. I need more alcohol and firewhiskey. Can you fetch that for me love?" Charlie said deadly serious.

"Ya, firewhiskey is better, and of course I'll get you another drink in a second. But sh, I can't hear the music when you're talking." Charlie lifted her finger to her mouth shushing herself. He slid his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Tim, yours is Charlie right?" He whispered back tickling her ear. She giggled nodding her head. Then stopped suddenly.

"I'm supposed to be dancing with Reg." She turned around but Tim grabbed her arm again twirling her around.

"I can be Reg." He smirked down at her his eyes glinting. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. Barely remembering to breath, she gasped and said,

"Reg, you want to go inside?" He nodded and guided her towards the house. Stopping for a momentary break for her to kiss his neck and then his lips. They tottered into the house avoiding other couples. He led her towards a nearby closet and they went in, as he attempted to close the door Charlie sprung on him. She pushed him back against the wall and he fumbled with his clothes.

"Love you Reg." Charlie whispered. She was ecstatic that she wasn't going to be alone.

* * *

><p>Lily was in heaven. She was kissing James Potter, in front of everyone, and they were all clapping. Some people called out and she heard Charlie yell, very drunk as she disappeared into the house through the chorus of 'aww's',<p>

"I'm gonna' be an aunty, it better be named after me!" Typical Charlie.

Lily lifted her eyes when they broke apart and they smiled happily at each other.

"Do you like me?" Lily asked cautiously. She peered up into his eyes from underneath her long eyelashes. He could taste her on his tongue and leaned in again. By now everyone had turned back to their lives and it was more private. He leaned in more and she could feel his hot breath.

"Do you really have to ask?" He whispered looking into her eyes seriously.

"Same." She whispered smiling. They talked for a few moments before James suddenly said,

"I'll be right back, I swear." He kissed her lightly on the tip of her ski jump nose and disappeared into the mob of dancing people. Lily sighed a little, finally releasing the breath she had secretly been holding the whole time.

"Sirius!" He called out as he spotted his attractive friend kissing a girl. He broke free smiling at her while he took his wand and wrote, "BLACK" on her arm to her unawares. She smiled giddily and sauntered off.

"Yes?" He asked turning to James, he would have probably been annoyed any other day for James breaking off a snog-a-thon but he was a little tipsy.

"I won." Sirius looked confused for a second but then a look of alarm appeared on his face.

"What? Are you sure you didn't kiss her. The rule was she kisses you." Sirius asked skeptically.

"No, all her and she wasn't drunk either. She asked if she could, and she said she liked me." James smiled triumphantly.

"I just wanted to tell you so that you don't make every girl here hate you because you'll be going out with one of them till January." He smirked at his friend whose mouth was still open in shock.

"That's great for you man, I knew you'd finally get her." Sirius smiled a mile wide.

James turned around but then heard Lily approach him, praying she didn't hear that.

"Have you seen Charlie?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips while she glanced at James from under her eyelashes. She was chewing her lip thoughtfully stealing glances at James.

He shook his head looking down at her smiling. She smiled up at him one last time before tearing her eyes off James and peered around at Sirius,

"You seen Charlie?" Sirius looked at her for a moment before smiling sneakily at James's back.

"No, but I'll go look for her, she's probably inside the house if you don't see her out here." He turned around grabbing a glass of some purple liquid, downed it in one gulp and walked into the house.

James didn't bother watching his best friend disappear, he was transfixed with a fiery tempered red head. He snaked a hand around her waist and she almost didn't feel his touch it was so light.

"Want to dance?" James asked, cool minty breath gliding over her. Lily nodded, and they walked to the edge of the dance floor, for once not the center of attention. Of course, there were people watching the two and whispers, hundreds of words being flung from everyone's mouths as the told and retold their dramatic recount of the story. As if they knew.

Lily wrapped her arms around his lengthy neck, his skin was darker against her alabaster. Glancing up at him she couldn't remove her eyes from his brown hazel ones. They still had that glint as if they perpetually stuck in the sun or he had just committed a mischievous prank. Thank god he was done with those, it was nice to see how he had grown up enough to still be happy after letting those go, for her.

They swayed happily to the music and as it picked up speed they turned around and around. Lily felt like she was a little girl again, her hair splashing all around her.

They were laughing, hearts light forgetting everything except the happiness they were feeling at that moment.

James quickly dipped her and she squealed, gripping his arm afraid he would drop her. He wouldn't of course.

"You're crazy!" She yelled, her voice happily hoarse from laughing so loudly.

"I must be, because in no parallel universe or any other time would Lily Evans be dancing with me."

* * *

><p>Charlie was kissing someone she knew, she was positive it was Reg. He didn't have his top on and she didn't have her dress on. He turned her with a loud thud so now her back was against the wall. She heard her name in the distance, a faint sound barely registering it.<p>

"Here." She called out, Reg didn't notice though he was busy kissing her neck slipping his hand behind her back grabbing at the clasp. Suddenly Charlie was cold, no one was leaning on top of her,

"Reg?" she asked curiously opening her eyes.

"Oh my." She said as she looked down. Reg was on the floor and someone else had punched him, making him fall there. That someone else hugged her closely and she pat their back.

"Why did you do that to Reg?" She asked still hugging the mystery man, asking sweetly like a three old asking where they came from. He looked into her eyes and said,

"That's not Reg." She gasped raising her hand to her mouth and said,

"Oh no! That was supposed to be Reg. Where's Reg?" Sirius looked into her sad eyes filled with curiosity.

"He's not here, but it'll be okay." She continued looking at him with her mouth open slightly.

"Okay, let's dance." She said, completely forgetting her latest predicament, as she spun in a circle in the cramped closet.

"You have pretty eyes." He whispered to her as they swung back and forth until she slowly drifted in his arms.

He slid his shirt off and put it on her and they continued swaying, slowly moving through the house until they got to the front yard by which point Charlie had fallen asleep in his arms. Even though he was completely supporting her she felt light and her curly hair tickled at his bare chest.

No one was in the front yard and he knew his bedroom was…occupied.

He laid her down and they fell asleep in each other's arms the soft summer grass their bed. Right before he blacked out to the smell of exotic flowers, he suddenly pulled out his wand from his back pocket and thoughtfully wrote 'BLACK' on her arm.

* * *

><p>James twirled Lily to the endless beat until they were the only ones dancing. They were partying till dawn like teenagers. He picked her up and swung her lightly in a circle as she laughed, shaking her whole body.<p>

They collapsed in light headed laughter and looked into each other's eyes till Lily suddenly smirked, a rare sight on her face. James, wasn't exactly sure if that was good or bad. Lily didn't do, mischievous. Well, she did, but only when she goofing around with Charlie.

Lily jumped to her feet like a cat despite the high heels. Snickering the whole time trying to maintain a straight face. James watched, it was Lily, what was she possibly going to do. Her wand wasn't with her, she couldn't hex his face off.

While he was looking at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked that night. He knew Lily liked compliments but felt awkward when he gave her too many. He tried to keep it to a minimum that night.

Her hair was lightly blowing in the small breeze, each curl tugging at another. He eyes, captivated his and were bold and bright. They looked different than usual and he liked it. He could see her bare shoulders, pale in the moonlight but free of freckles. The top she was wearing hung to her every curve, making it hard for him not to reach out and grab her. Leg, long, longer than he'd ever see them. James, wasn't even sure if she was real, a mirage, an angel from the abyss. He wanted to remember her, right now, in this perfect giddy moment forever.

It ended when her laughing face returned to look at him instead of the stars and the moon no longer danced across her features. She was a little demon now. Lily grabbed his ankle and pulled, dragging him a few feet. He raised an eyebrow, really, this was Lily being mischevious?

Suddenly she stopped dragging him and he sat up,

"What was that fo-ah!" He yelled as she gave one final tug, sending him into the empty pool.

He disappeared in the dark water, it was like marble and Lily couldn't see in it.

James stayed under for a long time and Lily became worried, not for his safety, she knew he was fine, but for her own. He was obviously planning some form of retaliation.

She leaned over the edge looking for him in the depths when he suddenly remerged under her face. He grabbed her around the back of her neck and kissed her passionately, his lips warm instead of cold from being underwater, distracting her so he could pull her in with him. Head first Lily sank down to the bottom with him, his hand still cradled around her neck. Her hair swirled around her and she was wishing that they would never run out of air.

* * *

><p>Sirius stared at his last name marked on Charlie's skin along with other girls', remembering his prank. It was really going to piss of Charlie when she woke up. It was supposed to be hilarious, he couldn't quiet remember if he was planning on marking her the whole time or not.<p>

It was charmed so that it would stay on their arms until they kissed someone more attractive, which would be a while, he had marked almost every girl in their school. The charm would probably fade though, nothing permanent if he accidentally kissed someone unfortunate in the looks department whilst drunk and they would never even kiss someone half as good looking as him in their life. You couldn't blame him for his actions when he was drunk. They were all marked as his, and so was Charlie.

* * *

><p>In Ireland, a seventeen year-old boy slid a picture out from his pocket as he lay in bed. In it was him, with a gorgeous girl he was proud to call his girlfriend. She had a diamond shaped face with dark olive skin and dark red lips. She was Italian and <em>such an exotic flower didn't belong in the English cold<em>, he thought and always told her whenever he saw her shudder in the cold winters. Obnoxious brown hair swirled around her head but the thing that everyone noticed first about her, her alluring lips, smiled at him. He loved her; he'd do anything to be with her forever. And no one would stand in the way of them being together, if they did, he'd take them out with any means possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's amazing and wrote an extra long chapter? Me. Who deserves a review because of said amazingness? Me.<strong>

**Hope you liked, enough James Lily fluff, too bad it won't last for long. Oops, didn't mean to say that…**

**Would you prefer if I did it in each of the character's POV instead of third person? I'm thinking of trying it soon.**

**Thanks for reading and everyone who reviewed or favorited! R&R**


	9. Hungover

**Chapter 9-Hungover**

Charlie felt the warm sun on her bare skin but mostly attempted to recall the memories of last night and thought, how hungover am I? She shifted her weight and felt a throb of pain in her head. She ran her hand over grass? Opening her eyes she found herself cradled in someone's arms. Regs? Looking up at the face she gasped. He popped open his eyes and smiled sleepily down at her.

"Oh my god, I must still be drunk." She said. And shut her eyes again. She reopened them and sat up feeling her head pounded with every heartbeat. A bird flittered by and she swore, loudly.

"Why do they have to be so damn loud?" Charlie asked Sirius. He sat up and looked across at her. She noticed his bare chest gave him a confused look and glanced down. Realizing that she was no longer wearing the dress, instead a top that showed half of her underwear, and it was Sirius shirt from the night before.

"Oh hell no." Charlie said cursing her bad luck.

Lily opened her eyes to the warm sunshine and the happy tweets of the birds. Her hand was wrapped around someone else's, they were entwined like the roots of a tree. She glanced down and noticed she was floating on water with James.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

She thought back to last night and remembered all the wonderful memories, and the cute charm he did so that they could float on the water while they slept. It truly was a magical night.

Her hair floated around her head majestically reflecting the sun like a halo. Looking at James his glasses and fallen to the bottom of the pool and his hair hung to his head more than usual, less spiky. _He's perfect_, Lily thought.

She was positive that James had changed for the better, no more silly pranks or leading every girl in the school on. He was officially hers and she had succeeded in taking her fate into her own hands. She couldn't wait to tell Charlie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sirius stared into Charlie's multicolored hazel eyes and attempted to remember what happened last night. He remembered drinking a lot of neon colored shots and some prank he had done, which worried him.

He remembered putting black marks on every girl's arm that he kissed or did more with, and he was staring at the one on Charlie's arm. This was bad, this all looked like they did it last night. James was going to kill him, castrate him then kill him.

Charlie stared at Sirius noticing his fixation with her arm. Glancing down she saw a black 'x'. _Okay, what did that mean?_ She thought, shaking her head to forget about it. And, Reg. Where he was during all of this, did he not show last night?

A couple girls walked out of the house with their hair and makeup ruined. She noticed them wave flirtatiously at Sirius, each with an arm that had a black 'x'. Charlie may have been seriously hung over, but it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Did Sirius actually label her?

"Sirius you son of a bitch." She turned to him, angrier than ever before. She had done it with one of her best friends, her boyfriend decided to dump her by not showing, and she wasn't the only one Sirius had banged last night. She was just the last one on a long list of girls that were at the party, she knew where she stood.

"You did it with me, and not just that, I was the last one! You slept with just about every girl here and then, then you decide to do me to. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk but I thought I could trust you!" Charlie said forcefully. Just then someone else came stumbling out of the house with a black eye and a cut lip; his eyes glanced intently from Sirius to Charlie then smirked.

"Hey Charlie, got around last night didn't you?" he said and apparated smugly on the spot.

Charlie's face froze and turned to look at Sirius. Her eyes welled with tears and he grabbed her in for a hug. She attempted to push him away but he refused to let her go.

"Sirius! How _around_ did I get last night?" She asked as if she were a little child.

"I'm really, not sure, I can't remember anything really either." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh my god, James is going to kill you! And Lily will lecture me; I didn't mean to get drunk I really didn't! I was just waiting for Reg, where is he?"

Charlie looked up to him and asked. Sirius looked down and brushed a tear from her face that she didn't notice, she was too numb from the terrible night.

"He didn't show, I'm sorry."

Sirius said and she burrowed her head deeper into his chest, clever Lily and her had done charms so their makeup wouldn't smudge all night. No worries there, if only that was her worst problem at the moment.

"And I think that James doesn't have to know." Sirius said with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"But he's going to find out! I have to walk back in like this, the two of us and we don't have our wands or anything, you don't have to be a genius to figure out what happened between us last night and they both practically are!" Charlie wailed. Sirius was rather surprised, someone as calm and controlled as Charlie didn't usually freak out or vent.

"No listen," Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back so they were face to face, "I have a plan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lily and James sat on the couch, cuddling. Everyone was officially out of his house and a few quick spells and everything was clean. They smiled happily at each other and he was playing with a lock of her dark red hair.

The front door creaked open and they quickly walked over. Who had forgotten their shoe or coat this time? Lily wondered out loud to James who smirked.

Instead when they got to the door they stopped dead in their tracks. Lily's mouth fell open and James normally would have closed it for her stood with his mouth agape as well.

"Hey guys!"

Charlie exclaimed as she pulled Sirius into a tighter hug, their arms were wrapped around each other's waists but it wasn't what shocked them so much, it was the fact that Charlie was wearing Sirius's shirt that revealed quite a bit and Sirius was well, shirtless.

"What's going on?"

Lily was the first to regain her voice. She glanced back and forth between their faces. Her emerald eyes began to harden considerably, the temper rising.

"We're together now." Sirius said grinning slightly.

James stood their slowly building the formidable anger he was known to release on certain occasions. Sirius and Charlie attempted to scoot around them but James's put his arm out pushing Charlie and therefore Sirius back a little.

"Sirius, we talked about this." James said still refusing to look into his friend's eyes, just looking at Charlie who had a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"James, can we talk about this in priva-" Sirius started before being cut off by James again.

"No, I told you that if you ever tried anything I'd kick your ass." He said in a deathly serious tone. Sirius attempted to save himself.

"I didn't try though, I succeeded so technically-" James cut him off again.

"You are going to try to get out of this on a technicality!"

James roared officially losing his temper and finally meeting his friends gaze. He let go of Lily and looked like he was ready to punch his friend when Charlie stepped in front of him.

"James stop this right now, I'm not four anymore and I can take care of myself. Sirius and I like each other and isn't he better then Reg?" She commanded more then asked.

James paused for a moment.

"Thanks for comparing me to Reg." Sirius whispered in her ear and she giggled a little. James calmed down a little more at the sight of them actually appearing to enjoy the other's company.

"So last night, was that a mistake or what?" James asked still slightly suspicious.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time, nodding their heads fervently. Sirius looked at James and asked him,

"Can we talk for a second." James, now silent, nodded his head and started walking toward an empty room.

Lily grabbed Charlie's hand and led her toward the kitchen, practically skipping. She was delighted and everything was almost too good to be true. When had James become such a gentleman, honestly? Standing up to his best friend for Charlie's sake, how noble.

Looking back all she could think was how immature he was, constantly pulling pranks which everyone laughed at, except for her. She always felt that someone, usually an innocent person was hurt. She had seen, first hand though how much he had changed. She couldn't judge him if she didn't really know the new him, and perhaps he was always this way, he just had hidden it from her.

Charlie noticed how, different Lily was. Was she really this happy about her and Sirius, too bad it was all fake then. Sirius and her had decided to pretend that they were going out, James wouldn't be furious with him then and Charlie could make him jealous.

They were going to 'go out' until after Christmas break, and to break it off they were pretending they were both in love with someone else they had kissed at New Years. Charlie wasn't sure if she really wanted James still, she stopped the two of them that day but Lily had always hated him, wasn't it better for him to go out with someone who loved him back. She had sworn not to tell Lily though; it was going to be her little secret.

"Lily, I know you must be really happy for me and Sirius, but don't get your hopes up for us. Okay?"

She paused and looked at Lily's blank eyes which were fogged over in her own little world. They had reached the kitchen and were leaning against the island on opposite sides. Lily had her chin resting lightly on top of her hand and Charlie was swaying back on forth, antsy like usual even if she was still hungover.

"Lily? Earth to Lily! Why'd you bother bringing me here if you don't want to talk?" Charlie said more impatient then confused. Lily's eyes unfogged and she smiled happily at her best friend.

"James and I kissed last night." She said in a dreamy voice.

"What?" Charlie yelled, blood draining from her face slightly. Lily loved James now?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

James followed Sirius, anger seeping from his eyes. Sirius, rather aware that his best friend was glaring holes into his back spun around.

"Why? Why her?" James spat out. Sirius was prepared to do this slowly, he was a good actor but his angered bubbled up inside him too. He was hungover and terribly confused, couldn't his friend wait to try to kill him till after his killer headache subsided?

"Why do you care so much? You are just leading her on with everything you say, every time you kiss her and tell her you love her. It seems to me like you could care less!" Sirius protested, wondering where all this was coming from. James sputtered, his eyes going cold.

"How could you say that, she knows we are just friends. We had a deal!" James croaked out, his hands balling into fists and his glasses steamed up a little on the bridge of his nose.

"Well guess what Prongs, we're going out now and you know what else? We hooked up last night, and it was a drunk mistake, her first time." Sirius improvised hoping to make James mad.

"She fills out the rules for our bet, so you'll be seeing a lot more _stuff_ from her and I till the end of Christmas break!" Sirius shouted, silently cursing himself for saying things he couldn't quiet remember if they had happened or not.

"No!" James backed up a little.

"Yes, it's happening." Sirius said a little more calmly.

"Look James, I'm not really sure what happened last night to be honest with you. And that's the main reason I wanted you to come in here with you. I need you to recover my memories from last night." Sirius said in a serious tone. James glanced up meeting his friends burning gaze.

"Alright, I think it'd be good to know anyway. How trashed were you?" James asked, his curiosity of the events last night getting the better of his anger. Sirius sat on the couch and looked up, a slight pleading in his eyes,

"I don't know."

James walked over to him and stood, tugging his wand out of his back jeans pocket. He lifted it so the tip was centimeters from Sirius forehead. He muttered a few words and flashes of last night appeared in both their heads, slowly piecing together.

_Sirius was punching someone, _

_He was knocking back a lot of neon colored shots,_

_Marking girls' arms and making out with too many to count._

_He was lying in the front yard, grass tickling his back,_

_Charlie was cuddling up next to him,_

_They were dancing in a closet and Charlie had barley any clothes on, a boy was army crawling out of the room in the back blood leaking from his eye and lip. _

"Got it." James said exhaling sharply as if he had forgotten to breathe throughout their whole exchange. Sirius opened his eyes fully remembering what happened the night before, almost slightly remorseful. James knew as well, they pieced it back together with the help of magic.

"Don't tell her." Was all Sirius said before he got up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a slightly confused James who officially liked his friend again. He was the good guy in a story involving girls, for once. He was at a crossroads though, which friend was he going to be more loyal to, his oldest or his closest?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Reg had finished packing everything. He had grabbed a few things and shoved them in an old rucksack with Ravenclaw's, his house, insignia fading off the front pocket. Charlie had yet to write back to him, in over a week. He knew Lily was with her at her house but that didn't mean she couldn't write to him, he was her boyfriend. Not to mention, his friend said there was a party at Potter's last night. Why wasn't he invited? Surely Charlie had been there, and she would have invited him. She knew he didn't like it when she went to parties alone, all the other boys would try something without doubt.

He had come to an idea early that morning after receiving the owl about the part, he was going to go to Charlie's and check up on her. Make sure she wasn't getting into any trouble and making sure Potter stayed back. He brought a bag because he'd figured he'd spend the night, not that they were going to do anything. He could stay in one of their guest rooms or something, he doubted Charlie's parents would approve of her and him staying in the same room, even if they were away.

He carefully placed the picture of her and him in his pocket smiling fondly at it. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and with a quick swish of his wand felt the sudden sensation on being pulled forward like he was a ragdoll and his lungs compressed.

Gingerly, he took a step forward and looked up at Charlie's house.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you guys liked! I know…Reggie is coming to town!**

**Sadly, Lily and James, how long will they last?**

**Charlie and Sirius, friends or more?**

**R&R!**

**P.S. Who saw HP 7 Part 2! Seen it twice, once at midnight (the premiere just happened in the U.S.) and later. Pretty good but you think they could have made Fred's death better right? That pissed me off…**

**R&R! And check out my other story Carry You Home, I think it's a lot better than this one.**


	10. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 10- An Unexpected Visit**

"Reg what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, why are you being so rude?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why do you think?"  
>"You have no right to be mad at me!"<p>

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"  
>"Charlotte, I said no."<p>

"I don't give a shit about what you tell me to do anymore."

"Charlie, take that back or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat? Because, I'd watch what you say. There are two boys right outside that door that are fantastic at magic, and muggle fighting. And then there's Lily who will take you out with her little finger."

"If you set them on me I'll never forgive you."

There was a pause as Charlie and Reg glared at each other. Reg was honestly shocked, by now Charlie would have backed down and apologized muttering something about incapable of holding grudges, she hadn't yet though. And honestly, Reg had no idea what was going on, why was she so mad at him?

"I couldn't care less if you forgive me or not."

"Just answer this then, what did I do?"

"What did you do? Are you stupid or something?"

Reg made a move forward, approaching Charlie with anger seeping from his eyes but she didn't back down.

"What are you going to do, Reggie? Hit me?" She said quietly before cackling at him.

He just glared at her, he knew he couldn't do anything. Everyone was right outside that door, ready to kill him.

"I'll make a deal with you, an answer for an answer."

"Okay."

"Why are you at James's?"

"I'm living here."

"What?" He roared.

"I actually believe it's my turn now. I'll answer that after mine."

"No, that doesn't count as my next question."

"Then why did you ask it?"

"Because I wanted to and I believe that was your question so back to me."

"Fine, I'm living here. Back to me, why didn't you show?"

"For what?"

"The party I invited you to!"

Lily felt the color drain from her face a little. This is why you shouldn't lie! She told herself. She nudged James a little, hoping to get closer to the crack at the door where the three of them were listening to the argument taking place inside.

"I was never invited to a party."

Charlie glared at him.

"Don't lie. I know you don't like parties, but you could have owled saying you weren't coming."

"Are you really accusing me, me, of lying?"

"It wouldn't be a first."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Really? Resorting to that again."

"It's not like your perfect Charlie. You're far from it. You lie, you're proud, you're stubborn, and you only try when things are a competition."

"Get out if you are going to be this way."

"No, I'll stay where I want."

"Don't make me get James!"

"What, did you finally convince him to go out with you? Already replaced me with that ignorant git."

"What are you talking about? James is my friend, and I have in fact replaced you."

Charlie couldn't help from sounding a little smug, but was desperately hoping James wouldn't read into the whole 'finally convince him to go out with you?' bit.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"With whom?"

"None of your business."

"You're lying again to make me jealous."  
>"Reggie, I don't have to lie to make you jealous. You always have been."<p>

"That's another lie. So who is he?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Then I don't believe you."

"I really don't care if you do or don't. So are you finished? Can you leave?"

"I'm not leaving till you tell me who it is."

"I thought you said you didn't believe me."

"I was lying obviously."

"Snake."

"Lion."

"Why don't you go run along to your little Death Eaters?"

"Aw, don't tell me you're still upset they wouldn't let a filthy half-blood like you in."

"Please, don't flatter yourself. No one in their right mind would join them willingly."

"Jealous much?"

"I don't even understand why you want to be one."

"Charlie!"

He snapped glancing at the door quickly hoping no one heard.

"I DON"T WANT A FUTURE DEATH EATER IN MY HOUSE! CHARLIE YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS BEFORE I COME IN AND THROW HIM OUT!" James bellowed from the other side of the door. So they were listening.

"Charlie, come with me, now."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That wasn't a request, it's an order."

"I'm not a house elf, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Charlie, don't make this more difficult than what it is already."

"You're the problem not me."

"Charlie, if you embarrass me one more time you'll regret it."

"Another empty threat? This is getting tiring."

"Charlie, you know I'm not kidding around. I won't be able to hold them off this time."

"You're the one who tells them in the first place, you are so hypocritical."

"You think you're so special don't you Charlie? Poor, miserable, misunderstood me! I know better though, and I know where to hit you where it'll hurt. I don't misunderstand you. I get you better than you get yourself."

"Go to hell snake."

"I'll see you there."

And with that he disapperated whilst James threw open the door looking furious.

"Charlie what the hell?"

"Who's 'them'?"

"Why didn't you tell him I was your new boyfriend?"

"If he threatens you-"

"Charlie, sweetie, want to talk in our room?"

"He doesn't deserve you, messed up little creep."

Charlie smiled warmly at all her friends, they continued to blabber incoherently in an attempt to make her feel better which was working. Lily of course asking to logical questions and asking if she wanted to talk. James confused and threatening to go kill him. And then Sirius, joking around. The perfect combination of everything she needed to hear. This was why she loved them.

XxxxxxxX

Charlie was on her stomach, feet in the air and she propped her head in her hands. Lily was sitting on the bed across from her organizing school supplies, again.

"I'm bored." Charlie exclaimed rolling onto her back. She stretched out like a star and blew the lonely strand of hair out of her face.

"Go talk to Sirius then." Lily said studying the two piles in front of her.

"I don't want to." Charlie said, momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to be in love.

"I thought you liked him?" Lily questioned looking up from the piles for the first time in last few hours.

"Of course, I'm just. Okay, I'll go talk to him if you promise me you will stop this obsessive repacking of yours! I know when you do it Lils, I've been best friends with you for six years, you only repack like this when something is troubling you." Charlie said as she got to her feet. She waited for a moment to see if Lily would say anything.

"And I've been waiting around like a good friend, for you to open up, but it's not happening. I see you tell James everything now and not me." Charlie started stomping off angrily. Lily shot up and followed her, yelling as they went down the stairs.

"It's not my fault! You don't tell me anything either. You didn't tell me about that night with the motorcycles, or what happened at the party or what happened between you and Reg!" Lily felt guilty about tacking on the last one but her friend hadn't been opening up for a while. She was like a wall now. Also, she could feel the presence of the boys watching from the other room.

"I tell you the important things! I don't waste your time with everything anymore because you're your off in Lily land only caring about yourself. 'What does this mean, do I really like James?' and 'This potion essay was only supposed to be twelve inches I hope he doesn't take off because I went over!'" Charlie yelled back pantomiming in the air the type of faces and hand gestures Lily often made.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling slightly. Charlie kept walking but turned around when Lily stopped.

"What? Nothing to say, that's a first. I know you want to lecture me, mother me. But I've already got one that does more than enough; you're supposed to be my friend!" Charlie spat out at her, her words full of remorse more than anger. Lily turned red in the face, out of embarrassment or anger Charlie wasn't sure.

"You're damn right I want to lecture you! What the hell has gotten into you? Running off, sleeping with Sirius," Lily started as Sirius called out 'Hey!', "and you are so blocked off!" She finished screaming.

"Well then, you'll probably want to ground me for this." Charlie said as she grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and kissed him on the lips without threatening to stop. Sirius could feel the hot anger on her mouth. After a few lengthy minutes while Lily stared, dumbfounded, Charlie broke it off smirking at Lily.

"Charlie!" Lily started yelling again but Charlie took Sirius's hand, looping it with hers, and walked off toting him along. He gave a backwards wave a silly grin stretched across his face.

"What was that?" Sirius asked when they were out of earshot. Charlie turned to him, her eyes looking a little watery. But without a moment to lose Lily emerged toting James with her in a similar fashion.

"Charlie, you may think I'm a mother and a kill joy but I'd like to see you beat this." She grabbed James face pulling it to hers. She smashed their lips together, almost roughly. It was far from usual Lily, it was fierce and passionate. Charlie's mouth opened a little, when she watched enough she turned to Sirius who smirked, waiting for Charlie to kiss him even harder than Lily was kissing James.

"Hey Sirius, you want to know where I was that night with all the motorcycles?" She asked loudly knowing she really didn't need to clarify the night what so ever, they all knew what she meant. This caused Lily to tear her face away from James. Her eyes were hard and teeth slightly gritted as Charlie smirked. She was going to win, she always did. One of the many problems of too much pride and being more stubborn than a mule, you would do embarrassing things, dangerous thing, things you hated, all to win. As if she could stop herself though, it's who she was.

"Charlie, are you serious?" Sirius asked quietly, as he turned her around putting an arm around her. Their backs were to the other two.

"No you are." She said giggling from her temporary high of the fact that Lily couldn't beat her.

"Haha, so this was just a joke?" He asked crossing his arms by removing the one he had rested comfortingly on her shoulder when they turned around.

"No, no, I'll win if I tell you and I'm not going to lie and just say I did. I hate liars." She said, knowing fully she only hated them because she was one, to get out of trouble anyway.

"Basically I went to this place, called Rick's Shack. They sell motorcycles in the back there, I think I was there once when I was younger and always wondered what they were. So there were some boys, five, and one had this really bad beard attempt growing in but anyway," She paused turning around to see Lily leaning forward trying to inch closer to them and listen in, reminding Charlie of a caterpillar.

"They basically wanted to do, stuff, um, you get what I mean, and I refused. But then when the fat guy, Rick, threw me the keys I missed and they got them. Then the one with the beard wanted me to come get them, and, he accidentally cut my lip and pushed me. I fell, which gave me that cut on my head. So I biked home and challenged you to a race." Charlie finished and looked up at Sirius's face. It was unreadable and he nodded once before turning around to face James and Lily. Then he suddenly turned around again facing Charlie.

"I thought you crashed or something trying to ride home." Sirius asked, his voice unnervingly calm.

"Um, no, I didn't crash. It's really not that hard to ride." Charlie said biting her lip. He nodded once again, silently. Then he did something Charlie didn't expect, he pulled her into a hug, she was startled at first but then sank into his warm embrace.

Lily watched the scene before her, silently rambling all the curse words she knew. It wasn't about winning anymore, she wanted to know. Charlie told Sirius and not her? Six years of friendship was overruled by her boyfriend? Then again Lily did the same secretly at night with James, but still. This was important!

James peered around Lily, watching his friends embrace. Sirius would tell him, even though he had been assured that she had probably just crashed riding home which was why she was so hurt. Sirius's demeanor wasn't suggesting that though, unless it was all an act for Charlie, which technically the whole thing was. Sirius had helped Charlie the night of the party but let her believe that they had done other things so he could pretend to go out with her. Which wasn't terrible seeing as she was away from Reg and only had to act like they were going out in front of him, also Sirius had to stop his habits with other girls till January because of the bet.

Sirius looked into Charlie's eyes and she smiled a little. She turned around and walked to the kitchen humming a song. Lily gave James a butterfly kiss on the cheek and ran after her. Sirius grabbed her arm as she was going by, halting her for a second.

"So why do you think her sleeping with me was so bad?" He asked her with fake confusion plastered onto his face. James burst out laughing and a thin smile appeared on his lips. Lily looked between the two of them and decided to laugh along.

Charlie was leaning against the wall so they couldn't see her. She heard them all laugh at Sirius's comment and she first thought to laugh but let a silent tear fall from her face splattering on the wooden floor. It was laughable her sleeping with him, not that she wanted to, but still.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

James grabbed his wand silently from his bed stand. Sirius was hovering over him, rocking on his feet looking at the door. They slid out quietly shutting James's bedroom door behind them. They started to move toward the stairs but James suddenly stopped. He turned around and stopped right outside the girl's room. He turned the knob which gave a slight squeak he hoped the girls didn't hear. Peering in he saw Lily sleeping.

Her hair was splashed on the pillow like a halo. Lips parted slightly and a little whistle escaped her lips when she sighed happily in her sleep. James smiled and glanced at Charlie's bed, which she slept in as well.

He shut the door silently and he and Sirius apparated to a sketchy little place, a grimy window had a neon sign glaring through it. Saying, _Rick's Shack_. The two boys walked in, Sirius in the lead, wands tucked in their back pockets. A group of boys, five, looked over at them. Sirius immediately noticed the one Charlie had described with a scraggly beard.

He walked over, towering over the man. Glaring into his eyes, before looking intently into each persons'. James realized now how exactly Sirius was a Black, he had centuries of threatening and talking down to people in him. James approached the group, flexing his muscles a little but realized that Sirius was the one who was going to do the real damage here.

James looked around accessing the shop, a few skimpily dressed girls stood in the corner whispering to each other. Two fat balding men were sitting the back, looking like they couldn't care less about the commotion. James was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crack and someone shouted. Turning back around he immediately blocked a punch from one of the boys. Sirius was always so smart, five against two and they couldn't use magic. Sirius and the bearded one were shouting at each other, James had obviously missed the whole conversation.

James staggered for a moment when someone punched him in the eye, his vision was fuzzy for a second but he dropped to avoid another punch. It was time to take his Quidditch skills and use them in the real world. He elbowed the guy next to him, hard in the rib causing him to back up attempting to catch his breath. James slammed his other arm out, tense, to have maximum impact and hit the other square in the jaw. The one he just hit backed up and ran towards the other guy, whispering loudly in heavy voices. They ran out of the shop knocking down various items in the escape.

James watched their retreating figures before he heard Sirius yelp, spinning around he saw the remaining three attack Sirius. He was doing a good job but James grabbed the coward who was attempting to attack from behind and lifted him off the ground, tossing him like a rag, he was rather little. The other one was punched in the eye by Sirius and decided he had enough, running over to his friend who he helped up. They also ran out. By now the man with the beard was leaning against the wall, sitting from being pushed back and downwards.

Sirius crouched over him his eyes stormy like they could shoot lightening out of them,

"What was she to you anyway?" The bearded man asked spitting blood from his mouth with every word. He made a face at the end, mocking Sirius.

"She's my girlfriend." Sirius whispered, James felt like he intruded on something and pretended to be nursing his eye wound and hadn't heard, and then Sirius punched him in the face, he slumped and blacked out.

**Hope you all like! And don't worry, it's not the end of Reg. Though it'll be the end for another couple everyone likes soon. Story is winding down now, I know it feels like it's just starting but there are prob. Only 4 to 5 chpts left. (might do a sequel?) It feels short, but I wanted it to only take place the last two weeks of summer, and I like my other story, Carry You Home, a lot better. I think I'll be writing another James/Lily or Sirius/O.C. in the future, but first person POV. I tried 3****rd**** for this, and honestly, I hate writing in it! Future story will be a lot longer, and better, it'll have a much better plot though I'm still working that part out. Anyway, R&R. Next chapters will be all Lily/James, this was a lot of Charlie.**

**Next Chapter: Lily and James fluffiness and then a trip to Diagon Alley! Then it all falls apart…**


	11. Author's NoteImportant

AN Important:

So I decided to discontinue Hungover On You. I am going to delete it a few weeks time. I'm very sorry to everyone who liked it or really wanted to see it to the end, but I cannot find it in me to finish this. I had it all planned out but I just really can't stand the story or the character's anymore. I also have no plans currently to bring back this story to finish in the near future. Please don't hate me, so sorry guys. Also, don't PM me hate because that is just rude.

On a more positive note, I am currently writing another story which you can find on my profile which updates biweekly and is a much better story and the writing quality is much better as well.

Other than that though, I should be starting another Maurader's Era story shortly. You can read the summary and I will be posting the first chapter very soon. It is called Paid to Prank, and it's about Sirius and OC. Sirius finally has fallen in love but his womanizing past is a problem, some of his former lovers are out to get him. If they found out about his new girl they would never leave her alone with constant torments. Essentially making her break up with him, and leaving Sirius as unhappy as he made them. So, he hires a formidable Slytherin known for pranking and embarrassing people for money to help him solve his problem. The only problem is, he might be falling for her.


End file.
